


It's More Than That

by daydreamerk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerk/pseuds/daydreamerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity just graduated MIT. She has an interview at Queen Consolidated today. She can do this. She can totally do this she thought to herself. It's not like she will see that incredibly handsome man she spilled her French Vanilla on ever again, or get to spit words back at his intimidatingly mean coworker who witnessed her terrible first impression. A first impression she didn't realize was so important until she is sitting across from them as their interviewee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am blown away by some of the stories I have read, there are so many of you who are talented and who write beautiful stories! I read and I read and I read fanfiction, so I decided to try writing one myself: This is it right here. 
> 
> In all honesty, I don't know where it is going. But i have about 8 chapters written already and I thought that maybe I could give you some to read over and give me as much feedback as you are willing. I am open to suggestions as to where you would like to see the story go…I have some ideas, one that I really want to make happen-and that's a friendship between Isabel and Felicity.
> 
> So if you are willing to disregard grammar, spelling, and other mistakes of mine, maybe we can write a meaningful story together.

It was all so new. It was a fresh start. It was exciting and nerve-wracking all at the same time. Simultaneous newness with a side of whip lash.

"I can totally do this." Felicity attempted to self-talk, rushing to get ready as she could not help but check herself out in her lengthy mirror. She needed to look sharp. It was her first interview, only graduating from MIT a month ago. It was a Queen Consolidated interview.

"This is a big deal, this is a really big deal, but I can totally do this." Felicity continued to encourage herself through her breakfast-eating-face-stuffing, brushing-of-th-teeth-and-Listerine-gargling, perfect-posture-practice-smiling routine. She was already tired before her day started.

She finally made it through her door, onto the subway with her French Vanilla in hand. She needed a little sweetness in her mornings; she was in a new city, a new apartment, and opening a new chapter in her life.

Rounding the corner after exercising the stairs rather than the temptation of the mini-levitating ride of the elevator, she was looking at her watch and noticed that she only had minutes to spare and collect herself before her interview, when suddenly her life was happening in slow motion. Touch told her she impacted on something in the opposite motion of her body's action. It was soft and hard, cool and warm. Sound told her it was someone much taller than her as the 'oomph' came from above her right ear. Smell told her cologne, the expensive but oh so lovely smelling kind. And sight told her suit and tie with a splash of French vanilla.

She did not even look up afraid to see whom this man was, he clearly had great taste in clothes, in keeping fit, and smelling amazing. As she felt the man's eyes on her she thought that if she were brave enough to start the conversation with the flowing of apologies she could somehow control the pace of the conversation, and in turn control the length of the conversation before humiliation catapulted her escape. She dreadfully looked up and stated her apologies, "I am so sorry! I spilt my sweetness all over your handsomeness, I mean-"

Before Felicity could continue, a woman came from behind the blue-eyed man and noticed Felicity's empty cup and its contents adding colour to her colleague's crisp white shirt. Felicity noticed the moment it clicked in the woman's mind what must have happened and gave her a glare and barked, "-Your French vanilla? No sweetheart, that was your dignity."

Before Felicity could even react to the insult she noticed the man's disapproving stare directed to the woman beside him as he started to speak but Felicity thought this was her perfect moment, "Once again I am so sorry, I owe you!" Felicity bolted to the ladies' room she spotted a sign for just down the hall from the disaster zone, before either of them could say anything. She went and did her thing, took a couple deep breaths and looked herself in the mirror repeating, "I can do this, I can do this." She dare looked at her watch noticing she was going to enter the interview room with only seconds to spare. The secretary escorted her to her seat around a large and vacant conference table, mentioning that it will only bee a few minutes before her interviewers will arrive. As the interviewers came through the glass doors, her heart skipped a beat, and not in a good sense. It her haste to get away she must not have noticed...

That handsome stranger with the ogle-worthy blue eyes, now sporting a different but equally classy white dress shirt and his colleague who verbally slapped her across the face took seats across from her. "Hi, this is Ms. Rochev, my executive advisor," indicating the woman on his right. "And I'm Oliver Queen" extending his hand. Felicity told herself to forget everything that happened up until now; this was her moment to shine regardless. She worked way to hard to fumble her interview.

She extended her soft hand, and made contact with Mr. Queen's and made sure her handshake was firm. She then extended her hand to Ms. Rochev but was met with air and an icy stare. Oliver Queen brought her attention to him as he say down saying, "Now would be the time to wow me, Ms. Smoak."

 


	2. Oh, He Listened To Her Every Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is where things get a little interesting. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Ms. Rochev responded to Mr. Queen's comment with a satisfied chuckle, no doubt a reference to Felicity's first and miserable impression. Felicity decided to take that as a force of encouragement rather than a belittling gesture. It's on she thought.

Ms. Rochev began the interview which felt more like a cross examination to Felicity. "It says here that you have just graduated from MIT not more than a month ago. What makes you so special, you think Queen Consolidated should even spare the time to glance your way above any other graduate?"

Felicity was quick in responding, making sure she made direct eye contact with her interviewers as she spoke in a professional and soft-spoken manner, "What makes you think Ms. Rochev, that I believe myself to be above my graduating classmates?" Felicity knew she caught the woman off guard, but she hid it well. Mr. Queen was observing the exchange between women in silence.

As Ms. Rochev began to answer, Felicity decided to continue for her, of coarse always maintaining her professional and soft-spoken fashion, "Ah, perhaps you meant my level of skill. Yes, well what I can tell you about computers is that assumptions, however educated they may or may not be, usually reroute you down a path of problems rather than a smooth travel to the solution; I never assume I rather find facts. It is usually the difference, at least in the virtual world, between finding and completely missing a virus that can wipe out all of a company's digitally stored research and data files."

Ms. Rochev did not even blink in acknowledgment and continued with her line of questioning, "You applied for the Applied Sciences Division IT Expert position rather than the regular Analyst position. What makes you think you can handle such a position having just graduated? Most of your fellow graduates applied for the Analyst positions."

Felicity responded, "Having just graduated Ms. Rochev has nothing to do with any lack of experience in the field of computer sciences, I can assure you. I am confidant I can be an asset to Queen Consolidated should I be provided the opportunity."

Again, the woman did not allow a breath between the last syllable of Felicity's response and her next question, "So confident you _only_ applied for the IT Expert position and no other? Enlighten Mr. Queen and I to your reasoning behind that decision." Mr. Queen turned his head from Ms. Rochev to meet Felicity's framed irises just then, clearly attentive to what she will say.

Felicity crossed her legs and hands while adjusting her posture and with a small smile, just as she practiced this morning and she replied, "I know my worth."

The interview continued on with the same banter between women when it finally came to a close. All three rose from their chairs, Ms. Rochev being the first showing her impatience to get on with her day, while Mr. Queen focused on Felicity extending his hand. "Thank you Ms. Smoak. You will receive work from my office of your status within the week."

"Thank you Mr. Queen."

"For disregarding my unexpected shirt change or for the interview?"

"Both, Sir."

"I never disregard anything Ms. Smoak; it is much like your preference to avoid assumptions."

Realizing the nod to her response in the early stages of her interview, Felicity really hoped he could not see the blossoming pink tint to her cheeks. Oh, he listened to her every word.


	3. Yeah, That Was Not Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I think I might be hooked now, haha.

Felicity left Queen Consolidated with mixed feelings. Mr. Queen was always an observer during the interview; he was never engaged in asking any questions. Was that a good ting or a bad thing? She thought she redeemed herself a little in there, especially when she spoke about her worth, she was privy to a reaction that she didn't think he wanted her to see. He had his hand covering his mouth in concentration, but she could have sworn he smirked. Was it due to pure entertainment between the women in front of him or an unintentional gesture of approval?

She decided to blow off some steam and distract her mind with a quick visit to the gym around the corner from her apartment. Running away from her thoughts seemed like a pretty good idea right now. As she walked to into the gym for her first time she went through the sign up membership process for the next 15 minutes, inquiring about running clubs and other services she may be interested in pursuing, 'new chapter remember' she thought. Luckily, her gym's running club had a meeting for newbies in an hour, so she had time to do her regular 40-minute running session before freshening up for the meeting.

Forty minutes later she felt rejuvenated and got back some of her confidence that was wavering post-interview. She was rounding the corner from the running room to the ladies' change room when she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure pushing through the men's change room just next door. She could not quite place the guy, and decided not to think any more on the subject, she needed to adjust her now sloppy ponytail to her previous, volume-embodied high pony and reapply deodorant before the meeting.

She was standing around a group of people in the meeting room when she realized that all of these people must know each other; she could tell by the way they were interacting. That made her the only newbie without a buddy attending. It made her nervous. 

She finally noticed the familiar man's figure emerge from the doorway but couldn't see his face, again, because of the people in front, blocking her view. She walked to the far wall of the room and put herself in a position to see who the man was, thinking he must be the coach as he walked to the front of the room. He finally turned around and Felicity was no longer nervous, she could now place him. He was the quiet man across the conference table during her interview earlier. She was not nervous, no. She was freaking out.

She stole a moment to reflect on her game plan. Act like seeing Mr. Queen did not make her nervous and stick it out or she could focus her energy on strategically bolting so he does not see her.

Oh she was definitely going to bolt.

She could find some other running club, though it would not be as convenient as this one, only a couple of blocks away from her apartment. As Mr. Queen went to station his water bottle in the corner of the room, she took advantage of his back to her and made it to the ladies room to grab her gym bag and went on her way, back to her apartment.

There was no way that she could handle him both in the business setting, should she be lucky to get the position, _and_ personal life. She could not help but picture face planting in the gravel while running with a glisteningly glorious Mr. Queen as her coach observing the whole disaster. Yeah, that was NOT happening.


	4. Three Days Later She Got The Call

It was three days later when she got the call. One of her professor's from MIT had passed away. She was close to Mrs. Safar, so close in fact, that it was Mrs. Safar's husband that called her with the bad news. She knew he was holding back the tears as he told her.

Ms. Safar grew more into a friend than a mentor throughout Felicity's years at MIT. Mrs. Safar was her Computer Algorithms professor in her first year and they still kept in contact even after her graduation. Felicity would sometimes babysit Mr. and Mrs. Safar's children who were both below the age of 7. She could not help but think how devastating this would be to them.

Through sobs of sadness, Felicity asked, "Have the funeral arrangements been made? I would really like to attend Mr. Safar." With a shaky reply Mr. Safar replied, "That's also the reason I phoned you, Felicity. I would really like for you to say a few words at the funeral. And the kids would enjoy your company right now…It was just the other day they asked about you to my wife…She said you were probably chasing a job at Queen Consolidated. She prayed the next time she saw you that you would have succeeded."

With that Felicity could not help but really start crying. Mrs. Safar always wished the best for her. After writing down the funeral home name and address, date and times, she hung up with Mr. Safar.

The funeral was bigger than anyone could have anticipated. Old to recent students of hers, colleagues, and of coarse family gathered around to wish Mrs. Safar goodbye. And it struck Felicity then that she agreed to talk in front of them all. She took a deep breath, her chin up to help her push the tears back and began.

"She caught me staring at a cute guy in our class, completely oblivious to her lecturing as I daydreamed how my first meeting with this guy would happen. I thought I was done for. She was either going to embarrass me in from of the whole class by asking me a question I definitely could not answer or she was going to make a smart remark eluding to my focus and embarrass me in front of the guy instead." Soft chuckles could be heard from the audience members, knowing very well that was Mrs. Safar's teaching style.

"She did not do either though; she opted to do something I didn't expect. She waited near the entrance of the classroom and tapped my shoulder just as I thought I she would not be able to spot me in the flowing crowd of students after class and said, "He's failing my class…aim higher." Crackles of loud laughter erupted in the room this time. That was Mrs. Safar's humour. The response from the crowd served as a boost of confidence for Felicity to go on with her speech and it could snot happen at a better time. The next few words would definitely be more of the sentimental kind.

"That comment perfectly described the friendship between Mrs. Safar and I. She was always pushing me to aim higher because she believed I could do more than what I thought I was capable of. She was my guide through that chapter of my life." 

Silence was all you could hear in the room.

"When I received news of her passing," Felicity could not help but break down a little at her own words, "Mr. Safar told me that she was expecting my next visit would during good news. She knew I was aiming to work at Queen Consolidated since my first year. It would mean the world to me to tell her now that I was successful during my interview, because I know she would undoubtedly be proud of me and I could walk out of this funeral home feeling her smiling down on me and knowing we part on a bittersweet note… but it is still too early to tell. I can find peace however, in imagining that she probably already knows the answer, and she can probably imagine my scolding her for not being abel to tell me-much like when I wanted to know my grade on a midterm before anybody else in the class."

Before wrapping up, Felicity took a deep breath.

"You might not understand why I am talking about my ambitions to you today, but that was part of my relationship with Mrs. Safar. Each and every one of your ties to her could be entirely different or similar to mine, but regardless it is something you share with her only. I am not speaking to you today, I am privately speaking to her and you are respectfully witnessing it."

The audience stirred at the unexpected burst of honesty or discomfort she could not tell, but she quickly added, "But you were quiet and laughed at the perfect times," smiles could be seen on most of the faces in the audience then, "so thank you for being a part of it. You all helped me through the speech as much as she did."

Before Felicity existed the funeral home, she hugged Mr. Safar and the kids forcefully holding back her tears as she said her final goodbye.

It was when she got home from the funeral that she got the _other_ call. She got the job.

 


	5. That Was More Than Enough For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support. I've written another chapter and I actually think I've come up with a good plot! I'm excited! As you know, its my first fan fiction and I'm slowly adding chapters. Here's one for you tonight! Hope you enjoy.

It was her first day at  _Queen Consolidated._ It was her first day at Queen Consolidated as the _IT Expert_ in the Applied Sciences Division. It was her first day of her _official_ career. Suddenly she was jolted back to the same nervousness that she felt the day of her interview.

She was thankful that she was able to get a seat on the subway car because her nervous energy was not helping her stomach. There was a circus going on in there, the same in her mind. The first day is always the worst she thought. That thought only persisted when a stinky teenager was standing in front of her with his package in her face. Ugh, ew!

She pushed through the glass doors and made it to the receptionist. Felicity smiled to the receptionist about to ask where she should be going, when she started, "Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen and Ms. Rochev are waiting for you in the office at the end of the hall to your left." After thanking the receptionist, and wondering how she knew who she was, she made sure to smooth her black skirt and white blouse outfit in place before knocking on the door. This was it.

There was a couple of seconds before her knock was answered by the opening of the door and Ms. Rochev's icy glare. As she continued to enter the room, Ms. Rochev left and she spotted Mr. Queen sitting behind his desk with perfect posture and his hands flat on his desk. He stood up once they locked eyes and he looked at her as if he were disappointed.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ms. Smoak?"

Oh no…no! This cannot be happening to her she thought. Forget something…bra? Check. Panties? Check. Heels? Check. Skirt no shorter than her middle fingers? Check. Showing minimal cleavage was always her style. She always made a conscious effort to ensure all her outfits were appropriate for work, but also, complimentary to her figure as a way of empowering herself throughout the day. You know, classy! It couldn't be a work-place-dress-code-thing.

At the same time that Mr. Queen cleared his throat to grab her attention, she realized she hadn't responded to him yet. Before she could say anything Mr. Queen started, "I was referring to the lack of shower this morning." Felicity's face must have trained of all its blood. She did take a shower this morning! I mean she didn't wash her hair because she wanted to work with second day hair for styling purposes. Oh my goodness…I must smell!

Mr. Queen's eyebrows shot up at a sexy angle and she could have sworn he momentarily smirked, one he tried so hard to contain and said, "I was referring to a morning sans a French vanilla soaked shirt. Nothing else, Felicity."

The blood in her brain totally drained. What she thought were her private thoughts were not. She said all of that aloud. This day was getting worse by the second.

Felicity stood there, cheeks rosy with her eyes wide in panic, "I am so sorry Mr. Queen. It was not my intention-"

"I tried contacting references, but it seems my calls are conveniently being missed." Ms. Rochev interrupted suddenly in front of her, eyes intent on Felicity's reaction. Where did she come from Felicity thought?

It hit her then. Mrs. Safar was her reference. She was swallowing a lump in her throat attempting to keep her eyes from heating up with tears. Before she could answer Mr. Queen was quick to tell his EA that he had already contacted her reference and that he and Mrs. Safar had a compelling conversation leading to the validation of his decision to hire Felicity.

The EA looked at Mr. Queen with annoyance before she left once again. Felicity was able to gain her composure just then, when something occurred to her. Mr. Safar had called Felicity three days after Mrs. Safar's death. Mrs. Safar passed away the same day as her interview for this job. How could Mr. Queen have the chance to…?

Oliver could see Felicity's mind working in overdrive trying to explain his words. She couldn't. So he decided to tell her.

"I did not need to imagine Mrs. Safar's answers to my questions about you. Your heartfelt hymn in dedication to her spoke about her strong faith in you. That was more than enough for me."


	6. You Owe Me, Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just want to thank you all for the kudos and support! I never thought I would get such a reaction. I'll try not to disappoint! :)

The rest of the week went well. She was tidying her desk on this friday afternoon and double checking what needed to be done next week and jotting all information on her notepad for when she arrived Monday morning. The she remembered she had to print her report for the week for Mr. Queen and bring it to his office. When she made it there he was at his desk, but on his cell phone instead of the office phone…personal call? She had made eye contact and mouthed report, he nodded, and she put it on his desk. He signalled for her to stay.

He was coming from behind her, as he hung up his call, to grab something when the door flung open causing Felicity to jump and crash into Oliver's chest. His back was then propelled against the shelving unit. She didn't realize that was what-who-her body made contact with until she bent down to grab the pen she dropped when she heard a soft but barely audible growl and a hand suddenly squeezing her hip.

She was half way from the floor to standing position when she realized he was what she collided with. Eyes wide and blushing from head to chest, she was faced with Ms. Rochev's disgusted reaction as she walked through the office door.

Mr. Queen must have seen what transpired between women as he composed himself and spoke before his EA had the chance, "Knocking Felicity over with the door is one thing Ms. Rochev, but concocting a story that would somehow shed a demeaning light on Ms. Smoak's reputation here at Queen Consolidated will put you at odds with me. Your career should be valued higher than your desire to gossip, wouldn't you agree."

His EA's reaction was priceless. She huffed in annoyance, narrowed her eyes and balancing them between the two in front of her silently continuing her insinuation before she turned and sauntered off by shutting the door loudly.

"Mr. Queen-"

"No worries Felicity, accidents do happen." She didn't miss how he used her first name instead of addressing her otherwise.

"Yes, umm, I also wanted to thank you-"

"There is no need," he said with an understanding and sympathetic uptick of his lips.

She was about to leave his office when he said, "That's two now." Felicity was confused. Two what?

"You owe me. Twice."

Felicity's mind blinked an image of spilling her French vanilla on him a one and what just happened qualified as two? 

"And I'm cashing one in right now. I expect to see you in my class tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp."

A flash of embarrassment crossed her face at the realization that he saw her that day in the gym. Oopsie. But why cash in a favour outside of work? A quick flashback to his growl made her eyes grow wise and unconsciously cross her legs. Get your mind out of the gutter she thought. What could she say? He was her boss.

"Yes, Sir."

He seemed pleased with her reply and she left his office recapping all the events of the last 15 minutes in her mind on a loop. Dread soon followed as she thought he is so going to work her to the bone tomorrow morning.


	7. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how much fun it is to write a story. It is even more worth while to see your comments. I can't believe you guys are into it so far. Thank you! P.S. Because this chapter is so short, I'll post another one tonight to try and make up for it. The running club will be coming again soon, so stay tuned if you enjoy this chapter!

Felicity woke up to her alarm Saturday morning. She rolled over to shut it off when she looked at the time. It was 7 am. Why was she waking up at 7 am on a Saturday morning? Oh! She had to make it to the gym for nine! Ugh. Waking up to workout after her first week at work was her last thought, but maybe just what she needed.

She hopped into the shower listening to music. She let her hair air dry since she was going to put it in a messy bun anyways. She enjoyed her morning coffee and small breakfast before she was out the door on her way to her ass-kicking session lead by her boss. What is she doing? This was probably a bad idea.

She made it there fifteen minutes early and filled her water bottle up and waited for the running club to show up in the room they first met in. It was 9 am on the dot and no one was there yet, including Mr. Sharp! She was about to head out when someone came into the room. It was a tiny redhead.

"You must be Felicity?"

"Yes?"

The redhead smiled and said, "Oliver said he thought you might be here, We don't met here for our runs, only for our theory training sessions. We're around the corner just behind the parking lot. We start our runs there Saturday mornings. I'm Shea by the way."

"Oh, well it is nice to meet you Shea, thanks for coming to get me." Felicity said with a smile. Maybe she'll have a friend in Shea. She hasn't any girlfriends here.

Felicity followed Shea to the place she had just described. She saw Mr. Queen all in black. It sure made his eyes pop. Stop it. Just as she made it to the crowd of people she heard him say, "Let's go people!"

Felicity was okay through the beginning of the run and even in the middle. She was able to keep up. It was the last mile she was finding a little difficult. She hadn't run a 5K in a while at such a quick pace. She made it to the crowd of people at the finish line when Mr. Queen grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the circle of runners that formed out of nowhere. Felicity looked at him in confusion and realized they had yet to speak that morning. So she asked him, "What's going on?" He just looked at her and smiled.

"This is Felicity, she is new to the running club. So please give her a warm welcome."

Suddenly a circle of runners erupted in some kind of welcome cheer and chant making her smile and laugh in delight. They ended the cheer with a group hug with her stuck in the middle. It was a welcome unlike any other.


	8. Smoak! In My Office Now!

It was Monday morning bright and early and Felicity was at her desk, French vanilla in hand, glasses nestled comfortably on the bridge of her nose and completely in the zone when her office phone rang. It was Ms. Rochev on the line demanding Felicity be within two strides of her desk within the next five minutes to address a tech problem.

She arrived at Ms. Rochev's office just in time to see Ms. Rochev struggling to keep some business men in their seats trying to explain that the presentation will be up and working very shortly. When she saw Felicity's face she was a mix between angry and desperate… more like angry because she was desperate…desperate for Felicity's help. Hehe. Felicity never understood the other woman's distaste for her. It was clear during the interview and the treatment she had to endure since then.

"There she is gentlemen-Felicity fix this tech issue immediately, I do have very important investors awaiting for this issue to be resolved."

"Yes, Ms. Rochev."

As Felicity was just about to walk toward to computer, the businessmen clearly impatient and disgruntled stood up and one addressed Ms. Rochev, "We have been airing for you already for 15 minutes Ms. Rochev. Judging by the need of your Tech Advisor you were also unprepared for the presentation. You clearly do not value out investment for your project as much as you claim. Our business here is done."

Isabel tried to reassure the businessmen that their investment is truly desire but the men were out the door before she could finish her pitch. Before Isabel and Felicity could share worlds, Mr. Queen appeared at the door walking into the room with a questioning look radiating frustration.

"What happened?" He asked pointing his eyes to meet his EA's.

"We lost Global Funds' investment," Isabel replied without much emotion, something Felicity thought strange.

Thinking it was not her place to witness the disciplinary action of the boss and his EA, Felicity decided to quietly walk out of the room when she heard Ms. Rochev say, "We were having tech issues and I called Felicity but she decided to show her face 15 minutes after my call which cost our investment."

Felicity could not believe her ears. She knew that Ms. Rochev did not like her but to right out lie to her boss and blame her for the loss of a highly beneficial investment for Queen Consolidated was on a whole other level. On that both raised her suspicions and concerned her.

Mr. Queen looked between the women lifting that one eyebrow, until it became neutral again and he sighed, but very quietly. Felicity really hoped, though he knew her a short while, the he would know her enough to realize letting any staff member wait was not her style. She sneaked a peek through her periphery at Ms. Rochev. She still was not showing any signs of emotion. Something was up with that one Felicity thought. But was it directed toward Felicity or was she just an easy target for her frustrations because she was new and seemingly naive? 

Felicity decided to keep her observations to herself all the while giving Ms. Rochev the benefit of the doubt. This could not be about Felicity. She also decided to keep quiet, interested in how this scene was going to play out.

"Smoak! in my office now" Mr. Queen didn't shout but opted for the disapproving glare and low growly tone instead. Felicity was both surprised and confused. Did he really think that she could be the cause of the lost investment? He had to be smarter than this.

She followed him to his office not daring to look back and potentially see an evil grin on Ms. Rochev's face that would haunt her dreams that night. She sat down hesitantly when Mr. Queen gestured with his hand to do so as he did the same. He looked at her with something Felicity couldn't quite place. "Please tell me what happened, Miss Smoak.'

Without hesitation she started, "Ms. Rochev called me up while I was at my desk filling out paper work. I answered on the second ring and she told me she needed my assistance immediately. I finished the sentence I was writing before the call and proceeded to at ten to Ms. Rochev's call. When I arrived the businessmen made it clear they had been waiting a while before I came up and seemed upset. Soon after Ms. Rochev's attempt at diffusing the situation, they up and walked out of the office."

Mr. Queen was listening to her attentively and asked one more question, "You say that the businessmen had verbally confined they have been waiting minutes prior to reaching her office only a couple of minutes after she called you?"

Felicity did not really know how to handle answering the question. Had she not already answered it? She couldn't shake the feeling that Ms. Rochev was up to something; she also didn't know where Mr. Queen stood on seemingly blaming his EA, a close confidant of his. Maybe if she covered for Ms. Rochev perhaps that could due the start of her treating Felicity better out of girl code or respect or something. But that was a fleeting thought because Felicity was neither a liar nor was she stupid. She also had to be aware of the consequences Mr. Queen would have for her if he caught her in a lie. She opted for a half-truth; avoiding blaming but telling her version complete without lies. It would put her in a good position with both.

"Perhaps, it may have taken longer to write out that sentence that I had previously thought? I did attend Ms. Rochev's call immediately after, however, I can assure you."

Mr. Queen was both surprised and intrigued it seemed before shaking his head, thanking and dismissing her from his office. As she was doing just that, exiting his office, Isabel passed her at the mouth of the door, eyeing her up and down. What was this woman's deal! She almost addressed her right then and there, but she remember she kind of covered for her with Mr. Queen. If she lost her temper now, that effort would have been for nothing. She didn't entirely know why she did it. But she would understand Ms. Rochev sooner or later. It would be her next mission.


	9. It's About To Go Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have already guessed that this story is a slow process both writing it but also for the characters. Know I am doing that deliberately. But stuff is coming, I promise. Stay tuned, your support means a lot! :)

Felicity was at her desk when Mr. Queen called her to his office. It was still early morning and the last conversation she had with him was about Isabel yesterday afternoon just before her day ended. Her mind swirled with possibilities-bad ones-that would outline the conversation she might have with her boss. One very consistently strong and annoying one was that she was going to be reprimanded-or worse-fired because she would be blamed for the loss of potential Queen Consolidated investors. She still tall, shimmied her buttoned royal blue blazer down and braced herself as she opened the door to his office.

Isabel was seated in one of two chairs facing Mr. Queen's desk and he acknowledged her and gestured for her to sit in the second one. She immediately felt tension and she hates tension. This conversation should go well. Sigh.

Mr. Queen smirked absent-mindedly and started to speak, "As you both are aware, we lost potential QC investors yesterday." His eyes went from Isabel's seemingly uninterested eyes to Felicity's attentive ones. "I have arranged for an emergency meeting with those same investors where the both of you will work together to create a compelling presentation to win them back. The presentation is expected to be held this evening at the Dish restaurant prior to dinner."

Felicity's first reaction was that she should not have to try and win back investors because that was not her job. Then she thought about how she would fit into the presentation when all she knew was technology…oh. Ugh. It's a potential bonding project-smooth Mr. Queen. Except it goes both ways and Felicity doesn't think Isabel will appreciate the team atmosphere.

Isabel was the first to open her mouth, "It was not my presentation that lacked the ability to rein those investors in _Oliver_ , it was a lack of work ethic and consideration from out I _T analyst_ that cost us."

Felicity noticed two things. In her fit, Isabel managed to diminish Mr. Queen's authority by addressing him by his first name and also doomed her to analyst all in one go. Felicity would be impressed if she weren't so interested in figuring out Isabel's deal. It was apparent that Mr. Queen noticed the same things as she did because he subtly but oh so perfectly shot back, " _Ms. Rochev_ it was not a lack of work ethic and consideration from our _IT Expert_ that cost us the investment, it was a lack of preparation on my EA's. Protocol advises you to call the IT department prior to a presentation to ensure a smooth one. You called Felicity 15 minutes after our investors' arrival. And you will address me as Mr. Queen." His chin went down, his eyebrows slightly raised and his eyes bored into his EA's. 

Felicity felt slightly uncomfortable now. Should she be here while he was disciplining his EA? Well I guess that answered the lingering question of who he believes was at fault. Phew. Then Felicity decided to turn her head just a little to the right where she could see Isabel's reaction to Mr. Queen's words. The moment Felicity saw her face she thought: ITS. ABOUT. TO GO DOWN.  
 


	10. Let's Cut The Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is a much longer chapter than what I am used to posting. That is because I am combining a few chapters together so that the story starts to move a little bit. I got a little push from a reader, and I thank that person for it…the message helped me just bite the bullet and do it.
> 
> My one goal above everything else is to make this story believable, so that is why things have been a little slow. Things will pick up with Oliver and Felicity, but again, I don't want to cheapen their relationship by sudden declarations of love and all that. So bare with me.
> 
> In terms of drama and plot…things start happening at the dinner. Stay tuned.

Mr. Queen lowered his head and raised his eyebrows just in the slightest, clearly challenging Ms. Rochev to say something more. Isabel looked like she was fuming with rage. Felicity was bracing herself for a drama queen moment. But it didn't happen. Instead, Isabel just vibrated with heat and kept her mouth shut. Oh so now she considers him her authority? Isabel wasn't stupid though, she knew if she said one more thing to deflect her 'irresponsibility' there would be come consequences.

Felicity didn't like that she would have to work with her, but maybe this was what she needed to try and figure out the woman's attitude towards her. So with that, Felicity turned and extended an olive branch. "I handle the tech, you handle the information? Does that seem fair to you, Ms. Rochev?"

"I already have all the information, remember? It'll be on your desk after I come back from lunch. I'll write down specifics for how it should be down and obviously we need it down before tonight."

Felicity was wondering why it would take Isabel all morning and her lunch before she could give the information to her. After all, she said it… it has to be done for tonight so that would not give her much time in creating a dynamic presentation. Who knows what 'specifics' Isabel is going to expect her to follow to a T anyways?

"Actually I would prefer to have the information as soon as possible. I want the presentation to be to your specifications and I would like to have as much time as possible to be done well. Would that be possible on your end?"

Isabel sighed loudly and without looking at Felicity said that she'd have it on her desk before lunch instead of after. Felicity just thought that she'll take what she can get, but she is going to make every second count for this presentation. It was a chance to show Mr. Queen and the investors some of her more creative talent in the tech field. Challenge accepted Ms. Rochev, Felicity thought.

Finally, after witnessing the conversation between women Mr. Queen clapped his hands as a signal for the end of the meeting and wished the ladies both luck. Isabel was quick to leave the office and Felicity was just about to head through the door when Mr. Queen said, "I hope you don't feel as though I am punishing you having you work with Isabel."

Felicity whirled around and let the office door shut before she spoke, "May I ask what it is you are doing Mr. Queen?"

"No you may not."

Felicity suddenly felt like she was a five-year-old being scolded by an adult; she had that sinking feeling in her chest like she did something really bad. But before she could redeem herself Mr. Queen said, "This is a chance for you to wow me again Ms. Smoak. I hope you don't let anything interfere with that."

Felicity had a thought but before she wanted to explore it further she nodded in acknowledgment that she heard him and left without a sound. She got to her desk and started looking up presentation templates for generating ideas and figuring out how she can use them to create her very own. But that thought kept creeping up on her. Did Mr. Queen mean her skills with technology or her character to deal Isabel? It felt like there was a double meaning in that last sentence of his. There totally was a double meaning. What was he up to?

 

* * *

 

 

It was six o'clock and Felicity still was working on the presentation Isabel would present this evening at the dinner with the 'second chance' investors. That dinner was scheduled for 7 pm. She would barely have time to change her outfit she thought. But she quickly shook her head and told herself to be quick on making these last few details so she would not be late. As she was doing just that she was startled by a soft voice.

"Felicity? What are you still doing here? Isabel left 45 minutes ago to get ready for tonight."

It was Mr. Queen. He was dressed in a beautiful dark brown, pinstripe 3-piece suit; a white dress shirt and matching sandy grey vest and tie. He was the one wow-ing her tonight.

Mr. Queen chuckled and look down before peering back up and arching his brow in question but then changed his mind, softened and looked her in the eye and said, "Thank you."

She did it again. She said her thoughts aloud. Felicity cleared her throat and tried to play it off as if it was her intention to have complimented him and said, "You don't see three piece suits that often anymore, and if you do, they usually aren't brown. Why is that?"

Mr. Queen smirked and said, "I'm not sure Ms. Smoak, but as much as I would like to sit and wonder with you about things we'd never know the answer to, I suggest you go home and get ready for the evening."

"Oh, but I can't just yet."

"And why is that?'

Oh well uhm let's see… Isabel lied about the time she was going to give me her specifications for the presentation and decided to hand them in at four instead of before lunchtime. So I am here scrambling to get things done so I can 'wow' you, again, hopefully. Felicity inwardly sighed though, it's not like she could say that to the boss. She was about to make an excuse or present another half-truth when Mr. Queen said, "I always wondered why you did that."

Felicity still seated looked up at her boss who was looking as handsome as ever across the room against the doorframe legs and arms crossed and spouting on about what? "I can't say I follow, Mr. Queen."

"You were about to defend Isabel again. I wonder if you realize that while you defend her you also self-deprecate in the process."

Felicity was taken completely aback… and realized he was absolutely right. She was suddenly aware they were both staring at each other's eyes for along and intense moment when Isabel walked in. She was wearing a fitted wine red dress that fell just below the knees with her long hair wavy and free at her shoulders. It made Felicity aware that she was still in her work clothes, sitting at her desk, because she endured Isabel's treatment toward her. And Mr. Queen's revelation coming to mind again made the sudden anger she felt toward her situation even worse. She was getting overwhelmed with it.

"Dinner is less than an hour and you still haven't finished the presentation?" Isabel said as she approached her desk with intimidation. Felicity was about to snap.

"Felicity told me she was just about finished, Isabel. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll make sure one of my drivers will escort Ms. Smoak to the restaurant on time." Mr. Queen said with an air of steel and finality. How did he deal with her all the time? How did she deal with her all the time?

Isabel walked out rolling her eyes. Felicity, instead of watching her walk out, clicked a couple more times, finally completing the presentation. She was happy with the dynamics she customized and imported the file on a USB and dropped it in her purse. It was 6:15 pm. She panicked slightly realizing how quick she had to change; thank goodness she already mentally picked out her outfit for the night. She just needed to adjust her makeup and hair. As she was about to get up off her chair, she realized Mr. Queen hadn't left.

"I appreciate the offer for a ride Mr. Queen, but I have my car with me. I'll make it on time, I promise."

Mr. Queen looked like he was about to say something but decided agains it. There was some hesitation Felicity couldn't quite place. Then he started again saying in a low voice, "I have no doubt, Ms. Smoak."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Felicity left Mr. Queen in her office behind as she made her way to the parking lot. She was still angry. She wasn't angry toward her boss for calling her out, but at herself for not realizing sooner. Maybe he sense that and it explained his hesitance. She couldn't think about it anymore. She had to get ready for the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity did not know how she got ready so fast. Although she was just a touch late she made it before the investors to give Isabel the information she needed on how the presentation was laid out for her and how her specifications were added. As she finished her middy decent conversation with Isabel, Felicity turned around and spotted the projector above installed on the ceiling in the room. She wanted to make sure everything went smoothly so she wanted to check the accuracy of the projector to screen ratio; many people fool around with it for some reason. It irritated Felicity to no end. She took a chair and stationed it right below the projector and attempted to climb the chair but her dress was too fitted for her to separate her legs to the extent needed. She huffed a sigh.

She loved the dress she decided to wear. It was a coral coloured dress that was fitted to her body that reached just above the knee. It had slightly exaggerated shoulders to give the perception of short sleeves, with a  diagonally cut and folded collar to expose her feminine collarbones and neck. She paired it with silver sandalled heels. Love the dress of its sass; hate it for its lack of flexibility.

She ended up on the chair on her knees and used the back of the chair for support to standing position when she felt a hand grab a hold of her empty one and help her stand. She looked to her side and saw Mr. Queen. It's funny, they didn't say a word to each other. Felicity checked the projector's accuracy, adjusted it to her liking and climbed down the chair on her own the same way she got up.

It's not that she didn't appreciate his help, but the comment he made to her at the office really hit her. And he was the one to notice it and bring it to her attention. Why would he care to notice or tell her? It was a bit of a punch of truth and she still was upset about it. She had always prided herself on her work and knew her worth. But now she's second-guessing herself.

Mr. Queen interrupted her thoughts and requested Isabel and Felicity sit by him to await the investors. Felicity took the opportunity to ask Isabel if, in her very brief glance of the printouts that she provided her were in order and if she had any questions, to which Isabel replied with a chuckle. A chuckle, and then a whispered, "It doesn't matter anyway."

Before Felicity could even understand Isabel's reaction, Isabel cleared her throat and stood up heading to the door where the investors were entering. It was showtime.

 

* * *

 

 

But as Felicity watched Isabel move toward the investors in greeting she realized that those were not the same men that she remembered from in the office that day. As Isabel moved to greet another of the men, the other's face came into view and Felicity's eyes widened. It was a man she recognized from one of her early classes at MIT. She remembered he was troubled; but she never knew why. There were rumours of coarse, but which, if any were true escaped her. As Isabel chatted with the men, Felicity thought it wise to let Mr. Queen know. She turned to face him to notice he was already concentration on her, realizing something was up. So he cupped her elbow closest to him and nodded in encouragement without taking his eyes off of her. She moved a little closer into his chest and lowered her voice, "Those are not the same investors." As Felicity relayed her message, she felt Mr. Queen immediately tense and narrow his eyes looking ahead to where his EA was still in conversation but approaching the table in quick stride.

He tucked his head away from the group and pretended to usher a waiter by lifting his hand and took the opportunity of his position to direct his words into Felicity's ear in a low voice, "Something is off. Stay by my side."

It was at that point the investors made it to the table with Ms. Rochev. Hands were shaken, introductions were made and seats were taken. Jake Deacons was the man she remembered. He didn't seem to have recognized her during introductions. The other man however, she did not recognize, a Mr. Darren Coates.

As Mr. Queen took the lead and thanked the investors for a second chance the also promised it would be worth it and that he had no doubt in Ms. Rochev and Ms. Smoak's capabilities to ensure it so. Mr. Darren Coates expressed the same sentiment, "Yes, I have no doubt in Ms. Rochev's capabilities, in fact I know more about her capabilities than I am sure you are Mr. Queen." Felicity took a breath. That insinuation was not subtle.

She looked at her left to Mr. Queen who did not seem to bat an eye and quickly replied, "Let's cut the bull gentlemen, shall we?"

The investors looked at each other. Mr. Coates seemed to be the one in charge as he nodded to Deacons what Felicity assumed was a green light. It was then he locked eyes with Felicity while addressing Mr. Queen, "You can call us headhunters of sorts. We look for… special talents and skill."


	11. Touché-ing Wimp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have received nothing but awesome and amazing comments about the last chapter and I appreciate them all very much! Thank you for your continued support! Some of you really like the longer chapter style rather than my uge…so this chapter is another longer one. I hope I don't disappoint!

Felicity visibly swallowed her nerves down. She was in a staring contest with Jake who most definitely remembered who she was. She had no doubt in her mind anymore, not with that pointed dialogue of his. She sensed a quick change in demeanour at her side almost imperceptibly; despite his calm air she could tell Mr. Queen was tense. But he didn't dare look at her. Instead he focused his attention on the men in front of them in silence.

Jake Deacons took their silence as a cue and without ever taking his eyes off of Felicity he said, "Isabel here kept on going on and on and on about this blond MIT graduate who caught Mr. Queen's eye enough to barely take a glance at any other graduate and hired her quick." He shifted his eyes and spoke animatedly to his partner, "I mean I thought the man just wanted some sweet company in the office, you know?" He started to chuckle. "It would be the perfect inside job; she'd get double the salary." He chose to wink at Felicity just then, smiling from ear to ear. "Until I realized she was talking about you."

Felicity felt something simmering in her chest, defensiveness at his insinuations. It made her find her voice. She completed his explanation by saying, "At which point you realized I was your man."

"You always were quick on the draw," Jake responded.

"And what is it exactly you want Ms. Smoak to do for you gentlemen?" The boss decided to take the reins now. Felicity was a little relieved and oddly comforted.

Mr. Coates replied instead of Jake and sat back, legs wide, braced along the front stems of his chair and arms crossed at his chest, "It has come to my attention that Ms. Smoak here has quite the talent for hacking." He began to address Felicity, "Does that hold true or is our mutual friend here," he said while nodding in Jake's direction, "embellishing your reputation at MIT?"

Mr. Queen got up from his chair abruptly, helped Felicity out of hers and responded, "I don't think it matters; Ms. Smoak works for me and is not interested in your line of work."

Jake stood along with everyone else now and looked at Felicity with amusement in his eyes, "Oh but she was once." He then turned his head to meet Mr. Queen's and continued, "How well do you know your IT Expert Mr. CEO? How do you know she isn't a threat to you and your company?"

She felt his firm hand on the small of her back pushing her forward and they were halfway to the exit of the restaurant when Mr. Coates raised his voice to be heard, "Until we meet again Ms. Smoak."

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity felt the sudden burst of evening wind through her hair as she realized Mr. Queen was ushering her out of the restaurant in quick stride. She watched him take his cellphone out and dial one number. Within seconds a car pulled up and she realized he was expecting her to get in with him. She looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"If you are seriously about to refuse a ride with me after what happened back there, you're not as smart as I thought." He silently opened the back door and lifted his eyebrows in challenge. She got in without a sound and he followed suit. "John, the penthouse," he instructed his driver.

After a few minutes of silence, of which Felicity appreciated, she started to go over the scene in the restaurant in her mind. Her mind started to think about all the horrible endings that could have happened and her heart started to race against her chest. Her breathing shallow. She closed her eyes shut trying to compose herself. She would not allow her anxiety to get the best of her right now. Her mind flew to her boss, who sat silently next to her; tensed shoulders and a grim look on his profile. Oh they were going to get to know each other pretty quick she thought. And then she sighed thinking that everything was going to change.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime along the ride to the penthouse it started to rain. The warmth in the atmosphere now replaced with a  crisp and cool air. The car stopped in front of a building and Felicity watched her boss get out and close the door behind him. She took that opportunity to close her eyes again and just breathe. Her moment was cut short when her door opened and an outstretched hand came at her eye level. She took it and as she stood looked up to see him looking at her. She could tell that he had the same realization; things were going to change.

They entered his luxurious penthouse suite with John tagging along. She only knew he is the one who drove them and nothing else but she had a feeling that she was going to get used to his presence. He had a strong but calm air about him. She liked him already, but she couldn't understand why.

"Felicity, I would like for you to meet John Diggle. He is the head of my personal security, but most importantly, a friend." His eyes softened at that instantly, but it was quickly replaces with a firm gaze that met hers when he said, "He will be in on this conversation." Yup, there it was. Her instincts were correct.

Felicity found herself sitting in the middle of a long couch, a glass table set with three glasses of scotch separating her from Mr. Diggle and Mr. Queen. Mr. Diggle thought it would help with the nerves he sensed in the room.

"What just happened Felicity?" Mr. Queen asked. This conversation had to start somehow she thought. Felicity suddenly got really nervous. Maybe he is really mad at her; maybe he thinks she has just a freckle of understudying about what just happened back there. But she didn't. She had no clue, and that gave her an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't seem to shake no matter what she thought.

"Mr. Queen-"

"Felicity. I think we can drop the formalities don't you? Something tells me we are going to get to know each other very well in the next few days." Huh, that's what she said too.

"Don't be nervous, Felicity. We're on your side. We just want to know what you do so we can figure this out together. Oliver mentioned one of the guys talked to you as if he knew you. Let's start there." A little relief and reassuring words and his big brown eyes had magical powers, Felicity thought. He seems sincere.

Felicity nodded in acknowledgement before taking a beat and starting, "Jake Deacons was in one of my classes in my earlier years at MIT. We never knew each other the way he made it seem like we did. We were in separate circle of friends and we only ever had one class together. If I remember correctly he took the class as an elective. Computer Sciences wasn't his major like it was mine." She looked up and saw two pairs of eager eyes encouraging her to continue.

"I heard rumours about him after that class ended, but they were always contradictory and I never thought to keep up…he always was just someone that was in one of my classes."

"What were some of those rumours, Felicity?" She looked at Oliver with her eyebrows knitted in asking and he responded, "We need to know the possibilities of what we could be dealing with." She nodded.

"Some rumours painted him as a wholesome college guy; others said he was mentally ill. But I never understood how the one rumour was so negative and the other positive. I mean you can be mentally ill and still be wholesome and successful…look at Winston Churchill or Beethoven or-"

"That's a good point, Felicity, but not really relevant at the moment." John said with amusement colouring his eyes as he looked over to his left where Oliver was deep in thought. Probably replaying the night on a loop. He looked at Felicity, his face softened and his mouth ticked upward before he said, "I would never have pegged you for a hacker, Smoak."

"That's like expecting a kid's fingers and the cookie jar never to touch. There's just no kid that isn't tempted to reach for those cookies that mom said you couldn't have."

John raised his arm, scotch in hand mock toasting in her direction agreeing, "Touché." Oliver shrugged his shoulder, knowing he lost.

"So when did you start hacking?" John asked, his eyes glittering in genuine curiosity. Felicity's demeanour changed and Oliver noticed. He remembered Jake referring to her hacking interests and his terrible attempt at planting doubt and distrust between him and Felicity. He knew she was good. But there was a story there and it didn't seem like she wanted to share. He would remember to ask her later.

"What about you Mr. Diggle, being Oliver Queen's head of security and all… what was your cookie jar?" John chuckled and held his hands in surrender, "Damn, Oliver. This girls' touchés are coming at us right, left and centre tonight. I like her."

Despite the earlier tension, Felicity was grateful for the humour that un-expectantly weaved itself into the conversation. It helped ease her nerves and worries, but fatigue was setting in now. She shivered and tried to hide her yawn. Oliver downed his scotch in one swig and stood from his chair and John took his cue and did the same. Felicity didn't really know what that meant but she realized it was past midnight and she should probably get home.

She grabbed her clutch and took her cellphone out about to dial a cab when Oliver asked, "What are you doing?"

"I appreciate," she looked from John to Oliver, hollering her gaze there, "your help tonight. And for getting me out of there, Oliver." She smiled shyly. "But I should get home."

"I meant what I said earlier Felicity, about figuring this out together. You are as much involved in this situation as Oliver is now…and that makes me involved too. I hope we can learn to trust each other," John said shaking her hand. Without letting it go however, he continued, "As much as I would like to take Oliver's word on it and the fact that my gut tells me you're a trustworthy person, I hope you can understand that its part of my job to be objective in order to maintain the boss'," he threw his thumb back in Oliver's direction, "safety."

They parted hands and Felicity nodded her head, "Good. I wouldn't want anything to change because of me." John stepped away and patted Oliver on the shoulder, "See you in the morning, buddy."

Felicity had a fleeting thought about asking John for a ride home but decided to forget it. She was halfway dialling a cab's number when Oliver said, "You might as well stay the night, Felicity. Instead of meeting at the club tomorrow morning we could just ride there together."

Felicity was confused when she remembered tomorrow was Saturday and that meant running. "Don't be a wimp and call tonight an excuse Smoak, it wouldn't go over well with your instructor." He smirked and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

But the Felicity was hyperaware that she was now alone with her boss…her very attractive boss…who hasn't fire her yet…and who hasn't run away from this mess of a situation…and who seems to genuinely want to help her…and wanting her to stay the night. She was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, but partly comforted. She didn't know how to respond.

Oliver seemed to have sensed her hesitance and came in front of her gently taking a hold of one of her shoulders snapping her out of her thoughts and said, "Felicity, we don't know what these men want exactly, we don't know what they are capable of, and we know that Isabel is in on it. Which means that she has access to your personal file and personal information." Felicity's eyes went wide at his words, understanding washing over her.

"Now my gut tells me that this meeting tonight was to make themselves known. That they are interested in you. And that's all…for now. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be worried, you understand?"

All Felicity could do was nod and say, "Yeah." Her emotions have been all over the place today and fatigue engulfed her ability to oppose otherwise. He started to escort her upstairs mentioning that he has a spare room and that she could stay there for the evening. But she had just enough kindling left in her dying fire to spit back, "Tonight is totally a good enough excuse not to run tomorrow morning!"

Oliver chuckled as he was closing her bedroom door and said, "Wimp."


	12. Much Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour mes amis! I have another chapter for you…however, this week and the next are going to be busy for me…so I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update, forgive me. But hopefully I give you enough of a nugget at the end of this one to keep you with me until then.

The sun was shining at 7:30 in the morning and Oliver was waiting for John to come by because he said he had information he wanted to share with him and Felicity. Oliver figured that John could drive them to Felicity's so she could change and get ready before hitting the club and that he could speak with them then. So he decided to prepare breakfast on the go for Felicity and him in the form of a fruit smoothie. He was already in his workout gear and he wanted Felicity up so that they wouldn't be late.

So he lightly knocked on her door. No response. Knocked a little louder. No response. So he knocked and hollered her name. No answer. So he cracked open the door to her room and called her name. No answer. He gave warning before opening the door fully to see Felicity still in a comfortable slumber. She looked just as pretty now as she did last night despite everything. She was still in her dress and he realized he maybe should have offered her some clothes to sleep in but dismissed the thought quickly.

He called out to her as he was approaching her bedside and she finally answered still in a sleepy haze, "I'm so sorry." Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion but thought maybe she was embarrassed she slept at her boss' house, "Don't worry about it Felicity." She sighed loudly and turned her head toward him, eyes closed still, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." At that point Oliver wasn't sure if Felicity was fully conscious, so he decided to play it out to see how she would respond, "Felicity, I don't understand?" She rushed to say, but in a whisper this time, "If you want to know who it was, I am willing to cross some lines for you." Oliver pushed aside guilt he felt for taking advantage because something told him to continue, "What kind of lines?"

Felicity stirred around and Oliver heard John come in the house, so he quickly grabbed Felicity's shoulder to gently wake her from what seemed more like a memory than a dream. She opened her eyes and saw him above her and immediately covered her head with the sheets in embarrassment, mumbling an "oh my god." Oliver chuckled and said a smoothie was ready for her and to get moving so they could swing by her house for her to get ready for their run.

Oliver met John around the peninsula in the kitchen and started chatting. "So what do you got John?" asked Oliver. "Well my sources were able to give me part of Jake Deacons MIT student file, but it looks like someone went to great lengths to cover it up. That section of his file was blacked out. Someone from high up must've helped him out, whether that help came from the University or the Police, I don't know. I was thinking that we could get Felicity to do some hacking to find out." John noticed Oliver's doubtful face and responded, "Oliver, I noticed her deflection last night as much as you did. But whatever she doesn't want to share might be valuable in terms of understanding Deacons and Coates' direction on this. You think you could get it out of her?"

"Get what outtah who?" Felicity walked through to the kitchen, her dress just as fitted as the night before it that were possible and her hair was messy but she didn't think she could tame it at this point. She'd deal with the impending embarrassment. Oliver handed her her smoothie, and she gave a shy smile and thanked him. "So what did I miss?" she persisted. Oliver and John shared a look, trying to gage if they were going to ask her now or later.

John explained to her as he did to Oliver and braced himself when he suggested, "So we were thinking that you could maybe do some of your special investigative techniques," as he wiggled his eyebrows, "to find out what was on that file so we could get some idea of who these guys are." Felicity looked them both in the eyes and in a definitive tone said, "No." 

Oliver chose that moment to approach Felicity and asked in a low voice, "Why not, this could-" Felicity interrupted him, her arms at her side, shoulders tense and hands into fists, "-help us? Yes! But at what cost?" Oliver reached and gently grabbed her shoulders while she had her head down and tried to coax her to meet his eyes and when she did, he saw her effort to keep herself together and she said, "Can we drop this? A run sounds good about now." She walked out of his grasp and on her way out the door she looked at John and said she'd be in the car waiting for them. She left no room for argument and was out of sight within seconds.

John looked at Oliver, his mouth set in a line, "Oliver-"

"I know Dig. I'll work on her."

 

* * *

 

Felicity was able to brush her teeth, wipe her face of the residue her makeup left, and change her outfit before putting her hair in a haphazard bun. The ride to the club was quiet and Felicity bolted right toward Shea's side the moment she saw her stretching a couple of feet away from where they parked.

"Why are you dragging your feet this morning, Felicity? Shea teased with amusement in her eyes; they were running behind everyone else, now about 10 minutes in.

Felicity sighed but realized that expelled too much oxygen from her system and regretted it the moment she did it. She looked to Shea running on her left and rolled her eyes, "I'm not dragging so much as I am avoiding." There was just something about Shea Felicity thought that only happens once in a while where people just connect and become instantly great friends. She felt like she could talk to Shea about what has been going on. She's so thankful too, she needed someone to confide in.

Shea knowingly smirked, gave her the sly eyes, then mocked shock and said, "Why would you ever want to avoid Hottie McHottie?!"

Felicity didn't even look at Shea before she responded, "Who said I was talking about Oliver?" Shea laughed and said, "You just did!" Felicity was quick to say in her unimpressed face, "That's not fair."

"Oh cmon, spit it out before I have to bribe you with brunch! I saw you got a ride with him this morning." Felicity just tilted her head, and made eye contact with Shea in silence and Shea said while looking up at the sky shaking her head from side to side with a little giggle, "I fell into that one. Okay, brunch, on me after our run but then you have to tell me what's going on between you two!" Felicity sighed again, regretting it, again, and murmured to herself, "nothing that matters."

They were done running some time later and were walking out of the change room on their way to Alexie's Place for brunch when Oliver was waiting outside for them, or more for Felicity. She was still upset about the incident this morning and even more upset knowing they didn't understand why and she felt guilty for that; but she didn't know what was going on and it's not like she knows Oliver and John well enough to feel comfortable telling them the reason she doesn't ever want to hack again. As Shea and her were walking by him she told him she was going for brunch with Shea and that she'd talk to him later, but not before Shea chimed in, "Why don't you join us Oliver?" Shea received an elbow to the side for that because Oliver smiled gratefully saying, "that sounds great, Shea!"

They decided to walk over to Alexie's Place because it was so close. They were only a couple of steps away from the door when Shea's phone rang. When she got off she looked at Felicity with hesitance, but Felicity in response shook her head and said, "No, you are not leaving me! We have a deal!" Felicity completely forgot Oliver was there because she was trying so hard to until he said, "What deal?" Shea smirked and promised Felicity she'd reschedule.

"Where are you even going?" Felicity asked, disappointment written all over her face.

"I volunteer at the Sexual Assault Centre on Redrose Road downtown…the call centre is blowing up today and they could really use the extra ears." Felicity seemed genuinely happy to hear this, which wasn't lost on Oliver, and she said, "No way! I've always wanted to volunteer! Let me know what I can do and I'll see what I can fit into my schedule."

Shea seemed pleasantly surprised and told her she'd be getting back to her soon about things she could do to help the Centre out. She left the way they came to grab her car, which left Felicity and Oliver alone for lunch. And she realized that she was disappointed for not looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in a booth facing each other in silence moments after the waitress came and took their order. Oliver started, "Felicity, I know this is kind of an awkward situation." Felicity finally made eye contact with him and Oliver took it as a good sign to continue; "I know we haven't known each other for a long time and that during that time you've seen me only as your boss…" Felicity looked away because something told her that wasn't entirely true, "but I hope that won't get in the way of becoming friends." He was being sincere, she could tell and it made her feel even guiltier for how she reacted this morning. So she decided to extend an olive branch of her own.

"We've each got ten questions to ask each other about anything and everything, in an effort to get better acquainted; but we have to promise total honesty." Felicity suddenly felt bold and excited at getting to know him.

Oliver was pleasantly surprised, smirked, then knitted his eyebrows and said, "You're cheap Smoak! Isn't it supposed to be 21 questions?"

Felicity looked straight into his eyes and said, "Ask expensive questions then, Queen." Oh she was going to regret that, if those baby blues had anything to say about it. She felt a pang of regret, but dismissed it for stubbornness. She did want to get to know him…this game was a trade off.

She saw Oliver contemplate for a few minutes before asking, "Why is it that you were so interested in volunteering for the Centre with Shea? Was it because you wanted to volunteer or avoid me?"

Felicity wasn't surprised he asked that question but was quick to say, "That was two. Ask me the one you really want to know."

Oliver slowly shook his head and smiled, "Was it because you always wanted to volunteer or was it to avoid me?"

"Both." Without a chance to gage his reaction she asked him her own question, "You and John are good friends. How did that friendship start?"

"Childhood friends that never got tired of each other's bull." Oliver said wholeheartedly, and chuckled at the realization of how truthful of a statement it was. Felicity smiled at his response, but there was a sting of sadness in there too. He thought better to stay clear of certain types of questions that would ruin this time together. "Why defend Isabel when she was mistreating you?" Again, Felicity quickly shot back, as if she knew he would ask that question and replied, "She's angry. That anger is misdirected. She needs a friend not another person to fuel her anger." 

Oliver looked at her like she grew two heads, then adjusted himself in his seat and mentioned, "Aren't you the perceptive one." Felicity wasted no time asking her next question, Oliver's discomfort a sign she might be on the right track, "You and Isabel the reason why she's angry? Can't be easy being an EA to your ex-lover. It would also explain why you haven't been able to keep her attitude in check." Sometime between questions the waitress have come by with their order and Oliver made the mistake of drinking his orange juice when Felicity asked her question. He chocked on his orange juice. Felicity was enjoying this way to much.

After he wiped his mouth with a napkin Felicity handed him, his face turned from amusement to seriousness. It made Felicity worry; she realized how distasteful her question was. She went to backtrack and apologize but Oliver put his hand up in gesture for her to let him answer.

"Isabel was a sweet girl when I hired her. Much like you." Oliver got a glimpse of Felicity's subtle blush when he said that and it stirred something in him. "She was driven and caring. But she changed into someone I couldn't recognize 6 months ago… Felicity, Isabel's fiancee passed away 6 months ago."

 

 


	13. This Wasn't Going To Be Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised this chapter could be a trigger. I'm terribly sorry if this affects anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not updated in a while, for that I am sorry. It was never my intention to go so long without updating-but life took over. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest one yet (I will try my best to lengthen more and more) and we finally get to hear Felicity's story.

Oliver let those words sink in with Felicity. She took a while seemingly staring into space with a sad look on her face. “Felicity?” Oliver asked. She looked up and shook her head slightly from side to side, her face still carrying sadness, “I knew it had to be something bad to make someone so angry, but I didn’t think it would be something so horrible, you know? Was it unexpected?”

Oliver nodded yes before he said, “Very. She was devastated. I don’t think anyone knew how to console her. As her boss I provided her a short-term leave with pay but she was at work the following week. I remembered she would always have red-rimmed eyes and a look on her face like she didn’t know what to do with herself. I encouraged her to stay with family to grieve before coming back to work, that she would have her job to come back to.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows coming together at the centre of his forehead and continued, “But she wouldn’t have it…” he sighed, “and then it soon turned into anger.”

 

 “And you didn’t have the heart to say anything to her about it...” Felicity trailed off.

 

 “Until you.” Oliver finished. Felicity looked from her plate of breakfast to him and asked, “How is that?” Oliver was softly staring in her eyes with the smallest uptick of his lips and said, “Are we counting that one?” Mischief soon replaced what used to be a heavy air around them. Felicity took a moment, crossed her legs after pushing her finished plate away from her on the table and decidedly said, “No.” This made Oliver more curious then ever. So he pushed on, “Why not?” Felicity countered his question with another, “Are we counting that one?”

 

 “We most definitely are.” Oliver raised his eyebrows in challenge, crossing his arms over his chest. Stubborn Felicity thought.

 

 “Because it’ll change.”

 

 “What will change?”

 

 “The way you see me.”

 

“When.” It was a statement not a question. Oliver took Felicity’s answer to heart. Maybe this had to do with why she won’t tell him why she doesn’t want to hack anymore. He remembered their earlier conversation; she was talking about costs. Whatever happened to make her stop hacking is what she thinks will change his view of her. He couldn’t possibly think of anything that could change his view of her. Whatever happened, there must be an explanation.

 “Soon.” That was all she said before getting out of the booth they were sitting in and said she had to get to the ladies room. He gave her her space and paid their bill while he waited for her to come back.

 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning when Felicity found herself at her desk staring into space. She was exhausted from the night before; Shea had called asking her help for the call Centre. It went later into the night than they both had expected, two a.m. to be exact, before any other volunteers came to cover the next shift. But Felicity wouldn't trade the night for anything. The conversations between her and Shea in between calls specifically made the night worth while. They had laughs while getting to know each other. But with every get-to-know-you-better conversation there is a serious note before getting back to the light notes again. But they didn't get to the light notes again. Because Shea asked the one question Felicity knew she would. She kept her calm until she couldn't.

 "Why is it that you were really interested in volunteering here?" Shea asked without hesitation, but with a healthy dose of gentle curiosity. Usually people who volunteer at the centre had some personal experience that attracted them there. Stories varied from genuine scare of 'what could have happened' to 'it happened to me'. Shea wondered which end of the spectrum Felicity fell under and if she needed help in dealing.

 

"Are you asking as my friend or a counsellor who is my friend?" Felicity asked with a tiny smirk on her face, one that surprised even her.

 

"You're attempting to separate two sides of one person. Is there really a difference?" Shea asked confused. Felicity sighed and looked out the window. She hadn't noticed the wind picked up and the rain fell harshly on the pavement. She looked to Shea then and said, "It wasn't me. It was my friend. And no this isn't code for 'my friend' being me." Shea listened in silence waiting for her to continue. "It happened while we were at MIT. I tried to help her and I thought I did… she seemed better but I didn't. What I did to help her through it…It backfired on me. I didn't tell her because she had so much to deal with…" Felicity trailed off. Shea took her chance and said, but you helped her deal with it you said. You said that it did make her feel better… Isn't that what mattered in the end?" Felicity responded solemnly, "That's what I kept asking myself, telling myself…" and in sudden anger finished, "but the costs were higher than I ever imagined. And then I wasn't so sure anymore."

Felicity was so relieved when the volunteers entered the call centre just then. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. And she was also feeling guilty for not being able to have kept her emotions under control. She wanted to be able to do that, especially when Oliver and John wouldn't let her avoid 'the talk' anymore. She knew that day was coming soon. She felt anxiety brush her chest knowing she would never be ready to share that story, because she never shared it with anyone before, always having feared the worst.

She was abruptly shaken out of her reverie when John deposited a tall French Vanilla on her desk with a big handsome smile on his face. "Looks like you need it. Seems like you were thinking really hard about something. Wanna talk about it?" Felicity didn't know how to describe it, but she knew John was a good man. It made her want to open up about what she was thinking just then but without revealing too much…yet. She was contemplating when John interrupted, his eyes sincere but with an edge of seriousness and an assertive tone in his voice, "Felicity, I don't know what it is you don't want to share with Oliver and I and I can understand your hesitance to a certain extent. But if this story has any possibility of connecting with those headhunters, you have to tell us. I know you know that, I just can't figure out what is holding you back? The only reason I can think of why anybody wouldn't want to share a story with anyone else is if its damaging. And that makes me nervous, Felicity."

 Felicity sat there, her hands around her tall drink feeling the warmth contrasting with John's serious eyes after his statement. Particularly the being nervous part. She understood where he was coming from too. Which is why this was getting harder and harder for her. “John, I can understand your point of view. I will also acknowledge your thoughts and feelings. I hope you can understand mine too. But to put your mind at ease, I will tell my story. I can promise you. I can also tell you that I am not a dangerous person; I have made mistakes, yes, but I have always learned from them and that is why when you asked me to hack into the MIT database to find more information about Deacons, I refused.”

Oliver chose that moment to come through the elevator which was stationed only a couple of steps where John and Felicity were sitting. He acknowledged them both and nodded towards his office. He was walking with purpose and direction. Before Felicity could leave her desk, John made eye contact briefly as a way for her to know he heard what she had told him.

When Felicity and John both stepped into Oliver’s office, they found him with his body leaning against the front of his desk, legs crossed and hands gripping the edge of his desk by his hips. He looked at them both and with a firm nod he started, “Isabel texted me this morning wanting to have a meeting with you,” he lowered his head and looked to Felicity with his eyebrows high,” and I for  8:00 am sharp.”  Both John and Felicity said in unison, “But Oliver-“ to which Felicity and John looked at each other with their eyebrows knitted at the same moment Oliver interrupted, “We know she is the eyes and ears for the headhunters here at the office. We don't know what they are looking for, all that we know is their interest in Felicity.”

 

"During the meeting, Dig, I want you here with Felicity and I. I don't know how far Isabel's role in this goes..." Felicity saw the flash of war in Oliver's features and his words ringing clear that Isabel was just like her once, "so just be aware."

 

Click clacking was being heard approaching the office and everyone tensed recognizing Isabel's heels across the marble flooring. As she came through the door it became clear that she was not alone. Oliver quietly said Felicity's name and that was all that needed to be said. He wanted her by his side during this encounter so Felicity who once was facing Oliver with Diggle came by his side and Diggle retreated to his position at the door of the office.

Darren Coates and Jake Deacons were behind Isabel before she moved to the side as the men advanced before Oliver and Felicity with smiles reaching their ears. Coates crossed his arms over his chest, as Deacons walked closer to Felicity and said, "Don't you look the part today, Smoak! Short skirt, heels, hairs' down, glasses and everything," he whistled for effect and then directed his attention to Oliver, "She must be good on all fours if you're keepin' er. Though she does look a little tired. You workin' her too much Queen?" Oliver's fists immediately tensed at his side as he was trying hard to keep control. He wanted to punch this guy square in the jaw.

 

"What is it that you want?" Oliver asked in a loud tone, eyes fixed on the man in front of him. Deacons laughed and said, "Nothing that has to do with you...Sir," as if he were an 18 year old mocking his principal. He then looked at Felicity with steel eyes and said, "You on the other hand, I need."

 

Felicity spoke then, "Well I don't know what it is you think I can do for you but-"

 

"I want you to do the same for me as you did for Taylor." Oliver and John looked to Felicity in pure confusion, while Deacons and Coates were enjoying Felicity's reaction. She was wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape and her body completely frozen in place. How did they know? She barely felt Oliver's warm hand against the small of her back, and she barely noticed Diggle's tense shoulders and twitching fingers where he was still stationed at the door. Deacons approached Diggle then, seemingly having a silent stare contest waiting for his partner to join him. Coates took Deacon's cue oddly enough and with his back to Felicity and Oliver said, "We have ways of making you comply Felicity..." and with a final look to his left before he exited the office he said, "Isn't that right Isabel?"

 

* * *

 

She couldn't move. She couldn't hear. All she could do was feel. Feel that terrible grip around her heart sinking, and sinking, and sinking. She couldn't breathe. She needed to concentrate on nothing but her breathing. The anxiety that was building in her chest since she met those men finally has exploded in her face.

 

"Felicity?" A voice in the distance, she couldn't quite make out who it was.

 

"Felicity?" A slight pressure on her arms... warm.

 

"Felicity?" She finally broke out of her spell. Oliver had his face in front of her, eyes concerned, hands on her arms asking is she was okay. Her eyes went wide, clarity hit her in full force. This time it was worse... they knew. They knew what she did to Taylor. She mumbled that last sentence out to herself as if in acknowledgement that this was really happening. Oliver looked at her, his brows knitted in confusion and asked her, "Who's Taylor?" Oh no, it was coming. And it was coming quick. She bolted to the bathroom and just as her knees hit the floor, she emptied her stomach. 

 

* * *

 

She was sitting on the bathroom floor, enjoying the cold against her legs and palms, when there was a light knock at the door. "Felicity, can I come in?" It was Oliver. She really didn't want him to see her this way. It's not like she had much of a choice either. She was still nauseated from her anxiety attack and sweat had broke across her forehead, usually a sign she might faint. She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath in and got up from the floor and hollered, "I'll be right there." She assumed he heard her because he didn't say a word, but she heard his fading footsteps. She took her time to soak a wad of paper towel and pat her face and neck with cold water. She saw her reflection in the mirror and felt a cry coming on but she held it together because she needed to explain her reaction to Taylor's name...which means she had to tell her story.

As she entered the office she noticed an odd scene before her; Oliver was comforting Isabel, he had his hand on her shoulder and Isabel had red rimmed eyes. It was then that the women locked eyes, and Isabel gave Felicity an icy stare and at that moment leaned into Oliver's chest, tucking her head away from sight. Oliver enveloped Isabel in a warm embraced and before Felicity could explore how that made her feel, John was by her side with gum and water in hand. She looked at John confusion written all over her face asking when they decided to treat the inside woman with kindness. Without hesitation John answered her silent question, "Those ways of getting you to do as they say is no joke Felicity. They killed Isabel's fiance because she refused to betray Oliver and be their mole." Felicity couldn't express the guilt and sadness she felt at that news. Then she remembered Darren's last words and their meaning finally clicking with her slushy brain. Could it really be because Deacons and Coates were seeking her out? She felt awful. After drinking water and popping in the gum Diggle gave her, she went toward Oliver and Isabel who had finally separated bodies.

She approached Isabel with caution, not knowing how she will react to her. "I know there is nothing I can say to ease the pain of the loss of your fiancé. But we can use your position to our advantage so we can both be safe." Isabel nodded silently, tears still in her eyes. Oliver moving toward Felicity as he asked, "What do you have in mind?"

“I don’t know yet… but what I do know is that you need to know about Taylor. Because I don’t know where Deacons and Coates fit into all of it. And we need to figure it out quick, because I now know what they expect me to do for them…” Felicity bows her head a bit and with determination says, “and I’m not doing it.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity found herself in the same position the night she met the headhunters sitting in the middle of a long couch, a table set with three glasses of scotch and Oliver and John across from it in separate chairs intently waiting for her to muster up the courage she’s going to need just to start. John thought it wise to bring Isabel to a friend’s house for the evening since she was so drained from finally sharing her story. Felicity hoped she would sleep like a baby tonight too, after she told Oliver and Diggle. Here goes nothing. 

“It was a Thursday night and my friend Kelsey and I decided to go out. There was a party at a mansion house just on the outskirts of the city. Things were going well until Kelsey told me she had to go to the bathroom. It was about 10 minutes later and she still didn’t find her way back to me so I started asking around. No one had seen her. I remembered she must have already had 2 beers by then, in the span of the hour we had been there. That didn’t worry me much, instead it was the fact that she had about 3 shots of tequila before we left for the party and she had been mixing, so.” Felicity had been staring at her twiddling fingers unable to look up to John and Oliver but despite herself, she searched for Oliver’s eyes and they were silently encouraging her to continue.

 “I tried calling her cell as I was going through the mansion and I finally came across it at the edge of a long corridor by a closed door. It was locked and I couldn’t get in. I knocked on the door as hard as I could and that’s when I heard her scream.” Felicity swallowed hard, her voice shaking she knew, and pushed back the tears that were threatening to stop the story then. “There was a man’s voice telling her to shut up and then Kelsey screamed again, until it was cut off… I think by a slap.”

 

Felicity was so concentrated in her recall that she didn’t see the looks John and Oliver were exchanging with each other. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

“I couldn’t get the door to open so I ran to find some guys that looked like they could body check the door down. When we got to the door, it was wide open and Kelsey was on the bed without her shirt and skirt, her bra still on, panties on the floor.” Felicity broke out into a sob then, she couldn’t help it. Oliver was half into standing position, when Felicity told him, “Don’t… it’s not done yet.” Oliver was about to object when Felicity gently said, “Please.” Oliver sat back down looking at Diggle confused and anxious at the same time.

“The University dealt with it by being that parent who believes their children could do nothing wrong. So they covered it up and threatened to deny the rest of Kelsey’s scholarship money if she told the police… Kelsey emancipated herself at the age of 16 and worked hard to get that scholarship. She needed that scholarship money to get herself through school and the University knew that. So she ate it. Until she realized she was pregnant. That scholarship money wasn’t going to be enough for the both of them.”

Felicity took a deep breath. And another. And another. She heard John’s voice in the distance telling her to take her time. “So I hacked into the financial accounts of the man who was responsible for covering Kelsey’s rape and transferred what I thought could get Kelsey and her baby by comfortably.” John and Oliver exchanged looks. Oliver took Felicity’s long silence as the end of her story and got up to sit beside her on the couch, “Felicity-“

Felicity turned to Oliver shocking him with her watery eyes and quick breathing. If that’s all she did, why is she nearly hyperventilating Oliver thought. As he reached out to put his hand on her arm to console her she slapped his hand away and said, “That money I stole was for Taylor’s son’s chemotherapy. His son died because they had to claim bankruptcy a couple months after I hacked him.” It was out. She said it. Oliver’s face was indescribable. She could keep her anxiety in anymore. This was a secret she was keeping for 3 years now. 

“I didn’t know! I didn’t know!” She was breathing so hard; she felt dizzy and was blinded by her tears. John was now at her side along with Oliver and their voices were so far away… something about having to calm down or... she suddenly felt her heart stop and her eyes shut without her permission.


	14. Taking Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think...

Oliver and John were sitting on the couch across from a slumbering Felicity sharing another scotch to swallow the story she just shared with them. John decided to pipe up then, “She’ll be fine Oliver. And to say the least it’s been a long and trying day for her.” Oliver kept silent his attention set on Felicity’s soft features. She went through so much and to think now her past came to haunt her with Deacons and Coates… “Dig, this still doesn’t add up.” John looked at Oliver and nodded in acknowledgment, “My moneys’ on Deacons. His file was blacked out by the University which fits with Felicity’s story-“

 

“Dig this isn’t a story she’s feeding us because she has some ulterior motive, this connects with Deacons and Coates somehow,” Oliver raised his voice in defense. John lifted his eyebrows high before replying, “You know these men are dangerous and we need to be clear in that we don’t have all the pieces to the puzzle yet.” Oliver eyed Felicity again, she had been out for a good 5 minutes now, her breathing back to normal by the rise and fall of her chest under the blanket he had draped over her. That image reminded him of the morning she talked in her sleep. “That morning after their first visit, I went to wake Felicity up before you got here and she was talking in her sleep. She said that she was sorry that it happened to so and so and that if so and so wanted it that she was willing to cross some lines to find out.” John stood up from the chair grabbing Oliver’s empty glass along with his and swapped a tempting third glass of amber to water before coming back to sit down. John made eye contact with Oliver then and said what they both were thinking, “She hasn’t told us everything.”

 

It was at that moment Felicity stirred on the couch, but she didn’t open her eyes just yet. Oliver moved by her side, laying his hand on her shoulder lightly nudging her awake, “Felicity wake up.” Her eyes fluttered open then making contact with Oliver’s irises. She had a wondering look on her face and Oliver put her out of her confusion saying, “You passed out from hyperventilating. You’ve been out for 5 minutes.” Felicity’s eyes widened fractionally before she propped herself appropriately on the couch. She was silent. She was definitely nervous, that wasn’t lost on either of the men. Felicity did not know what to think or feel in that moment of complete awkwardness. It was obvious that during those 5 minutes the guys have talked about her and the worst things that either of them could have said is swirling in her mind right now. She was exhausted and thought she totally lost the support of John and Oliver at this point. What she did was awful and she knew it and now they did too. It made her very uncomfortable.

 

John looked at Oliver and they somehow had a conversation and next, John got up and took his coat from the armrest of the chair he was sitting on and quickly dressed. Addressing Felicity he said, “Rest, Felicity. We will figure out our next steps in the morning.” Felicity wished that sounded comforting but there was a sense of distance with the way he said it, even more so than ever before. She didn’t like it. It made her even more nervous. They didn’t trust her? They didn’t trust her because they now thought differently of her. Of coarse, she was the bad person they once thought was innocent. Felicity got up from her chair, swiftly folding the blanket that was put on her and avoided making eye contact with Oliver. She wanted to leave so bad. And she would, but she knew Oliver had words to say and she was bracing herself. She heard the front door shut and knew John was gone. He was the buffer. Now there was no buffer. Oh god. All while her internal monologue Oliver was observing her and he couldn’t get what John had said before she woke up out of his mind. _She didn’t tell us everything_. He was suddenly angry. He approached Felicity with purpose and when she didn’t lift her eyes to meet his own he used his hand to nudge her chin upward and asked with an assertive tone, “I cannot help you if you don’t tell me everything that you know.” His eyes were blazing with something and Felicity was caught off guard, but then her defenses were up now. It lit a fire under her butt and gave her the courage to flick his hand from her chin and match his tone with her own, “Excuse me-“

 

Oliver’s face contorted in a way she hadn’t seen before. His dark eyebrows were menacing, his lips in a thin line and his jaw set tightly, “You heard me! This whole thing isn’t adding up Felicity!” His insinuation hurt. More than she would like to admit. He thought she was withholding information? After pouring her heart and soul to two people she barely knows this is his response? She was shaking with disbelief and holding back the sting of tears she felt by his response. She couldn’t help but raise her voice at her outrage, “How dare you! I just told you the most revolting story about myself and you have the nerve to question whether I shared it all with you? Oh, well you know what Oliver you’re right-I forgot to tell you that after I stole that money and found out my role in Taylor’s son’s death, Kelsey decided to back out, abort the child and run away with the money. I think that about sums it up, don’t you?” She was furious. She didn’t even wait for his response before she was taking the floor by long strides toward his front door when she felt his hand grab her arm firmly, “Felicity-“ She yanked her arm from his grasp and interrupted him with a wild look in her eye, “You listen to me carefully Oliver. You do not get to do this to me right now. Not tonight,” she said with a shake of her head and with finality that surprised Oliver. He just stood there and all he could do in response was nod his head and direct his eyes to the floor deep in thought. He heard her retreating footsteps before stealing one last look at her fading form and seconds later he heard the front door click shut.

 

* * *

Felicity found herself on Shea’s front porch, knocking on her door, only 15 minutes after her argument with Oliver. She needed someone outside of the situation right now; someone neutral, a friend, someone she didn’t have to explain anything to. Shea opened the door in her pj’s, her hair in a wild bun and a bowl of popcorn in her hands, “Wow, you have phenomenal timing! This popcorn is fresh, the First Daughter is cued up ready to go and I have cold beer in the fridge… hey, what’s up? You know what, judging from the way your eyes sparkled at the mention of my night, let’s just forget yours and have a sleepover! What do you say?” Shea said with her arm on her hip, grinning from ear to ear waiting for Felicity’s answer. Felicity was grateful for Shea’s mood right now; she couldn’t help but give a little smile to that offer because that is exactly what she needed so she giggled and said quietly, “Thank you,” as Shea wrapped her free arm around her shoulders and shouted, “Right on girlfriend! Beer?” Felicity and Shea locked eyes and both said in unison, “beer!”

 

Although Felicity and Shea hadn’t spoken since the night before at the center, their friendship was still new and they both wanted it to work out, so Felicity’s outburst of emotion was considered a touchy subject and temporarily forgotten. They shared beers and feels for the movie. Just a night Felicity concentrated on relaxing and avoided thinking about what happened earlier that day, including her fight with Oliver. It didn’t feel good thinking about it, so she didn’t. It was healthy avoidance she thought she was entitled to, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. It was 3 beers and a chocolate induced food baby later when Shea finally asked. “So what’s got you so upset?” Shea prodded then suddenly her eyebrows shot up and eyes went wide at a thought, “Does this have to do with Hottie McHottie? If you’re upset then that means something happened between the two of you! Tell me, tell me!”  
  
  
  
Felicity just pushed down deeper into the sofa and covered herself completely in the fuzzy blanket before saying, “The fact that you’re so excited over the fact that I’m upset is a hard concept for me to wrap my head around right now.” Shea gave her an annoyed look and smirked saying, “Spill!” Felicity just wanted to go to bed at that point. She was surprised she didn’t fall asleep during the movie. But here was Shea asking her to tell her what was wrong and Felicity felt that she wanted to despite everything. She wanted someone who wouldn’t judge her but just listen, really listen. Maybe that’s what bothered her so much about telling John and Oliver. It wasn’t about listening to her it was about connecting her story with Deacons and Coates. Oliver’s words came flooding back to the surface and a wave of hurt passed through her body. She looked at Shea then, her eyes gleaming with curiosity waiting for some juicy soap opera-worthy story. So Felicity decided to tell Shea because why not. If she were going to lose all her friends in one go then maybe this city wasn’t for her. Shea didn’t know about the headhunters so Felicity started from the beginning slowly building her way to the peak of waterworks extravaganza around the end of it. Shea reached out then and pulled Felicity into a firm hug, “Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry.” She cried herself asleep in her friend’s arms that night.

 

* * *

 Felicity was woken up by Shea’s alarm that sounded extremely close to her ear, something she didn’t appreciate at all. Her eyes opened quickly ready to attack that thing with as much force as her slap could conjure up while being half asleep which wasn’t much but it did the trick. She rolled over to find that Shea wasn’t in the bed when she smelled bacon and eggs wafting through from the kitchen. It smelled amazing. She got up and sauntered over to the kitchen to find some light music playing on the radio and Shea’s back to her by the stove. Shea turned around then sensing her and smiled a little bit too cheerfully for Felicity’s liking, “Good morning! I made bacon and eggs and I got you a French Vanilla earlier, we just have to zap it in the microwave for a few…I thought you would enjoy it,” Shea finished, concern etched on her face now. Felicity smiled shyly and gently said her thank you. It’s not that it was weird that she slept over last night, but because she fell asleep so quickly she didn’t have a chance to hear Shea’s thoughts on her revelations or really study her facial expressions at the news she had shared. It made her feel like she was in constant anticipation mode.  
  
  
  
Shea must’ve read her mind because the next thing that came out of her mouth was “Don’t worry Felicity. I’m sure John and Oliver will help you figure things out. And thank you for sharing everything; I know it couldn’t have been easy. Please don’t believe I think differently of you because I don’t. Your intentions were but the purest…” Shea inched closer to Felicity then, putting her hand on her friend’s arm and said gently, “and I know Oliver knows that too.” There was a silent understanding between both women before Shea said, “Breakfast is almost ready, so why don’t you hop in the shower while I finish here and then we can rifle through my closet for a suitable work outfit you can burrow for the day?” Felicity nodded and got herself ready in record time. Breakfast tasted delicious and Shea provided her with a waist high, just-above-the-knee grey fitted skirt with a crisp white buttoned up blouse. She was ready for the day.

  
  
As Shea pulled up to Queen Consolidated she noted that John was stationed at the door, inside. He was waiting for her. Ugh. She looked to Shea and she had noticed it too. “He was being a total jerk-face to you last night! He probably wants to apologize… and if not, I’ll give’em a stern talkin’ to! You have my word!” Felicity offered her an appreciative smile before cracking a bigger one at a thought, which gave it away for Shea as they both wide-eyed each other and replied at the same time, “wooooord!” That gave Felicity a little boost in energy for whatever was ahead of her today. She leaped out of the car, waved to Shea and headed towards Dig. He eyed her before saying, “Hello Ms. Smoak. Mr. Queen would like to have a word with you in his office.” Felicity nodded and as they entered the elevator, John cleared his throat and said quietly, “Oliver told me what happened after I left. It is obvious he could’ve handled the situation better Felicity, but I don’t completely blame him for his reaction.” Felicity looked at John then, taken aback and eyebrows knitted in defense, “John-“ He held up his hand to stop her before continuing, “These guys are menacingly unpredictable and he wants to protect you as best he can. That’s a dangerous combination Felicity.” The elevator dinged their arrival on the executive floor. But a thought kept bugging Felicity as they rounded the corner to Oliver’s office… he wants to protect her? What happened to just wanting to help her? She spotted Oliver before they locked eyes and he quickly rose from his seat behind his desk while Dig kept the door open for Felicity and closed it as she entered. No John for this conversation. A breath in she took… okay.

 

As Oliver approached her she could see his concern and hesitance written in his expression. He gave her a small tight-lipped smile and indicated for her to sit on the couch. Then she felt more than noticed his nervous energy. Good she thought. A moment of silence stretched as he sat beside her. “Felicity,” he shook his head slightly from left to right and right to left before closing his eyes. He was struggling and Felicity thought she was enjoying this a little more than she should, immediately thinking about Shea’s earlier threat if he didn’t apologize. But that thought quickly faded as she mentally replayed how they left things last night… and how she felt. He was staring at her and finally spoke, “I am very sorry for the way I handled last night. It definitely wasn’t one of my finest moments. But I can promise you, that I will take care of this.” His eyes bored into hers and she could see something in them she was uncertain of. She didn’t know what he was talking about and she suddenly had a really bad feeling weighing on her chest. “Oliver… what are you talking about?” He grabbed her hands inadvertently warming them, it felt really nice, and he opened his mouth about to say something when there was a loud knock at the door. It seemed as though he was expecting it and he squeezed her hands and nodded to her in reassurance. “Come in.”

 

As Oliver went to sit behind his desk, she was surprised to see Coates and Deacons enter his office as if owning the place. That feeling that she had weighing on her chest finally made sense. Oliver was taking charge… somehow. She felt a little relief and admiration at that, but nervous too. She stayed put on the couch because they hadn’t noticed her yet. John was right next to her by the door. She felt better having him close by. Oliver sat on his chair and cleared his throat loudly, before giving both men a stern and serious look. Deacons smirked and said, “Where’s your side piece?” Oliver gave him an icy look while John adjusted his stance by her side, “You will not address Ms. Smoak in that manner anymore.” Jake laughed then looked to Coates who was smirking and said, “Told you he was bangin’ her.” Felicity couldn’t move. She didn’t know what was going to happen. “Quit dragging this situation along gentlemen. Quite frankly it’s annoying. I am willing to pay you the sum of money you wanted Miss Smoak to steal right here, right now. Do we have a deal?” Oh Oliver, Felicity thought. Suddenly three heads turned to look her way and Jake smiled broadly, she cursed herself quietly as he said, “There you are! Lookin’ smoakin as usual,” eyeing her from head to toe as she stood, “How about you come with me so we can finally stop ‘annoying’ your boyfriend over there.”

 

It happened quickly. Jake had his hand on Felicity’s arm-excruciatingly tight, she realized-as he pointed a gun in John’s direction. John had his gun out too, pointed at Jake’s head. Jake was blocking her view of what was happening with Oliver and Coates but she didn’t have to wait long before they came into view. Oliver and Coates each had a gun pointed to each other too. Coates chose this moment to speak up and laughed boisterously, “Looks like we’re at an impasse.” John was not taking his eyes off of Jake and neither did Jake on John. His grip on her arm didn’t falter for one second, but he did yank her closer to him. John tightened his hands on his gun and said seriously, “Let go of her now.” Jake shook his head and said, “Na-huh!” She closed her eyes briefly anticipating something terrible was going to happen but then she heard Oliver’s assertive tone, “The fact that you don’t want to take my money tells me you want Miss Smoak for a different reason than the one you’ve told us. So let me be clear, she will not be walking out that door with either of you. So unless-“ Oliver was interrupted by Coates directing his words to Deacons, “Jake…another day.” She couldn’t help but yelp at the tightening of Jake’s hand around her arm, it got tighter if possible, so as she dared to steal a look his way she noticed he was not happy with that suggestion, “What?! I thought-”

  
  
“Trust me,” Deacons replied with certainty before lowering his gun and stepping toward Oliver’s so it touched his forehead. He smiled as if this wasn’t a loss. That gave Oliver the chills. John still had his gun on Jake and said, “Let her go.” Jake put his gun behind him under his belt in his pants but didn’t let go of Felicity’s arm. He grabbed her jaw forcefully with his free hand then and made her look up in his eyes before he let go suddenly and smirked at John as he passed by meeting his partner at the door, “This was fun! Let’s do it again sometime!” They left then as if it were a pleasant, everyday business deal.

 

* * *

“After you left last night, Isabel knocked on my door asking to speak with me. She told me that they didn’t in fact kill her fiancée. That although they told her as much, it was in an effort to gain her cooperation by way of also threatening her life. So she had requested an autopsy because up until then, she had no reason to believe her fiancée’s death was anything but natural. She got the results yesterday; it was a massive heart attack as originally recorded by the paramedics who had responded to Isabel’s 911 call.”

 

Oliver was seated next to her on the couch explaining what had led them up until this point. Felicity’s arm was really sore and so was her jaw where Jake grabbed it, but she tried to brush it away and concentrate on what Oliver was saying. “They approached Isabel a month ago. The day of your graduation, to be exact.” Oliver was intently monitoring Felicity’s reaction. She was expressionless, she knew, because the adrenaline started to wear off, making her tired. So he continued, “They somehow knew you were wanting a position here so that’s why Isabel was the perfect target, being as she and myself like to be a part of the hiring process for any of the higher up positions that become available.” Felicity said quietly, “When you graduate and go to receive your diploma, they have a slide on each graduate about future ambitions. Queen Consolidated was my future ambition.” Oliver looked at her in understanding, “Okay. But why you?” John stepped back into the room with coffees for them all, sat on the chair opposing them and said, “Because she was suspected of hacking the University’s database searching for Kelsey’s rapist; that, and the fact that she had the highest GPA in Cyber Security and Computer Informations in the history of the University.” John lifted his fist after depositing the coffees on the table among them waiting for Felicity to fist pump him. Felicity fist pumped him giggling as John said, “You go girl.” Oliver smiled briefly at that. Felicity really appreciated being commended by John. She had a high regard for how he conducted himself in his profession. And maybe he was finally warming up to her if the way he just acted toward her was any indication. John continued, “I also told your secretary, Oliver, to cancel the rest of your meetings for this morning. We need to stop acting as if you aren’t the CEO of this company though…and Felicity; I told your supervisor you are working on an important project with Oliver. You both are scot-free for this morning.” Oliver nodded and turned his attention back to Felicity.

 

“So where is Isabel now?” Felicity asked. “With a friend who will keep her safe, just in case,” Oliver responded. “She wanted to help. So she organized the meet.” Felicity nodded almost imperceptibly before grabbing her coffee and taking an indulgent gulp; it was warming her up she was feeling cold. John and Oliver followed suit, a comfortable silence in the aftermath of the few days’ revelations and happenings was due to happen sooner or later. Felicity was the first to break it, “As I was hacking the University’s database to find who was suspected of Kelsey’s attack-since we both had agreed on it-Kelsey came into the room at one point and started getting really anxious because I was getting close to cracking the files. But I think it was all too much for her to handle and she didn’t want me to go any further with my search. So I respected her wishes.” Felicity paused and shook her head realizing that, “She didn’t want to find out, because she wanted out instead.” She looked up to Oliver; her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. He swallowed hard as John just looked on attentively. “I didn’t know it hit her so hard. I mean, I know when you go through something like that; you can never get over it, but I helped her take every mental health precaution available. She could afford a really great psychologist for private counseling with the money I got for her. I would check in all the time. All the time. And in that time there was no indication that she was thinking about aborting the baby and running away.” Felicity waved both her hands up in a gesture of defeat as she sighed and closed her eyes. Oliver stayed silent which Felicity thought a little odd, it was John instead that spoke up, “Felicity, surviving something so traumatizing affects everyone differently. Their behavior sometimes becomes unpredictable. It is unfortunate how it affected Kelsey, but find peace in that you did what you could to help her get through it.” Felicity smiled, wiping a stray tear that had escaped her attention, and said gratefully, “Thank you Dig.”

 

Not much later after that, they went to work for the last half of the day after grabbing a quick bite to eat. The afternoon went by quickly, to Felicity’s relief and she was finishing her catch-up pile of files when there was a knock at her office door. It was Oliver. He leaned against the frame of the door, crossing his legs and pointing his shoe against the floor, with his hands in his pockets. Felicity had a sudden flashback of him in his suit the night they met the headhunters. She blushed instantly. Oh god, talk about bad timing Felicity! She knew if Shea were here, she would eat this up! Oliver didn’t have to stick by her side all this time. She especially thought that he wouldn’t be as warm to her after she told him everything. But he didn’t change at all. She was incredible grateful and relieved about that. “Ready to go?”  
  
  
  
Felicity snapped out of her thoughts, “Yes! Home sweet home!” Oliver knitted his eyebrows in confusion, “Um, you’re not going to your apartment, Felicity. You’re staying at my place tonight.” Felicity took a step back and firmly said, “No, I’m not.” Oliver slowly closed the gap between them, looked in eyes confident he could change her mind and said, “Felicity, if this has anything to do with last night, please come with me and let me explain further.” His blue eyes were intense with a silent plea. She knew she had somewhat of a crush on him, I mean who didn’t. Talking to Shea last night really made her realize how much Oliver’s reaction hurt her. It wouldn’t have hurt so deeply if she didn’t feel anything for him. So as he refused to take his pleading eyes off of hers, and realizing again, that he has yet to leave her side in all of this, she decided that she owed him at least that. And a chilling thought came then. If Deacons and Coates didn’t really want her as a means to a bank account number, what did they want from her? She didn’t want to think of it one bit, but that did convince her even more to agree to Oliver’s plea.  
  
  
  
“Fine,” she said as she sighed and rolled her eyes turning to grab her coat. Oliver snorted and said, “Did you seriously just roll your eyes at me?” She looked to see he was doing a terrible job at trying to hide a smile, “What? Can’t handle a little sass, Mr. Queen?” Oliver had a full on smile now as he ushered her to the door, “Oh, I can handle your sass Ms. Smoak, but I wonder if you realize that your blush gives you away every time.”


	15. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became a little more intense than I intended. There's still some light and dark moments however. Those who like the light moments, they aren't gone forever. Those who have kept up with me, I'm surprised and delighted by you. Thank you :) Please let me know what you think!

“But really? I mean what was your first thought when you heard those lyrics? I wasn’t that far off!” Felicity said trying to defend herself while Oliver was laughing, a hand over his stomach. After they had gone to Oliver’s penthouse, they ordered food and sat by his fireplace. There was a little music in the background and the conversation was flowing, much to Felicity’s relief. She was pretty sure they were already three glasses of wine in, and maybe that’s why, but she couldn’t remember enjoying a conversation this much in a while and she was going to try and make it last.

 

“Drugs Felicity! The lyrics were referring to drugs!” Oliver said in between chuckles. Felicity had just explained how she thought the lyrics; “I can’t feel my face when I’m with you,” meant that people were either drinking a lot of alcohol or were making out so hard that they couldn’t feel their faces. Oliver thought it was cute and couldn’t help but let it fall between his lips while still chuckling. They locked eyes at that moment, and he could see Felicity’s blush despite the small flush the wine that made itself present on her cheeks and neck. She looked away, searching for something to say when he remembered their game. He got up from the floor and went to bring their plates to the sink to give her space, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He liked Felicity, a lot. But with everything happening, he didn’t want to ruin his chances by making comments that would make her uncomfortable.

 

While Oliver was at the sink, Felicity was cursing herself for not saying anything. What do you say to your hot boss friend when he says you’re cute and lock eyes with you, making you feel things you never thought was possible? She sighed and tried her very best not to feel nervous approaching him in the kitchen. So she said, “I wash, you dry?” nodding to the dishes he put in the sink. “While we play 10 questions?” Oliver continued her sentence with a challenging and playful angle to his brow. She giggled and agreed.

 

After a fun banter of questions, it started to get serious again. The air changed between them the instant Felicity waited for Oliver to ask his next question. They were just finishing the dishes at that point. Felicity was reaching in the cupboard to place a mug on the tallest shelf when she felt Oliver’s warm body against her back, reaching for the mug she was having trouble placing at its home. She inhaled when he touched her hand and exhaled when he grabbed her hip to steady her as he put the mug in place. She turned her body around to face him thinking he had gone back to the other side of the kitchen when she realized he was right there. She looked up at his eyes as he put both hands on the counter behind her trapping her. The imagery reminded her of the question she had left unanswered after that conversation with John in the elevator not long ago. Her wondering thoughts must have registered in her face because Oliver said softly, “Just ask me Felicity.” They’re eyes were locked on each other and Felicity almost lost her breath by the fire she felt at that moment.

 

“Why do you want to protect me?” They held their gaze and Oliver smirked saying, “I think it’s called knight and shining armor syndrome or something like that.” She was still trapped between his chest and the counter and she was blushing hard, she knew. Oliver was soaking it up too, she could tell. “Why did it make you uncomfortable when I said you were cute earlier?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask her, taking his turn. She didn’t know how to answer that; all she knew was that it didn’t make her uncomfortable. It made her want what he made her feel. And she didn’t know what to make of that. He gently tilted her chin up, silently asking again. She hadn’t realized she looked away from him. His hand still touched her chin, holding it up. She thought about lying but she remembered their conditions that she set during their first game. Total honesty. If he was giving her that, and he was, she would have to too. So she looked into his blue orbs and said it, “It didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.” She saw the slight surprise at the tug of his eyebrows and he was about to ask her something else when she felt bold and covered his lips with her index finger, silencing him. His eyes dilated and she felt the heat of his breath on her finger. What was happening to her? She’s never been this bold with a guy before.

 

She nodded her head from side to side and said, “My turn.” He didn’t say a word, he didn’t even blink. He just waited. She had to distance herself a little because things were getting heated and so she asked another question she had wondered once before, “Why were you at Mrs. Safar’s funeral?” He didn’t react, but his eyes were searching hers. She was deflecting, but he didn’t know why. He knew she felt it too, if her body language was any indication. So without giving her the distance she wanted he said, “She was a friend of my mom’s and was there for her when my dad passed away. If it wasn’t for her, I don’t think I would have had much of a mother.” Felicity felt for Oliver at the revelation of his father’s death, which seemed to be when he was young, she wanted to hug him then. But he didn’t seem sad. If anything he was… excited? His eyes were intense and he smirked before he asked, “If it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable, how did it make you feel?” She felt the breath in her throat catch and she couldn’t help but see his eyes wondering to her lips. He was leaning in and she couldn’t do anything about it, because she wanted to feel his lips on hers so bad, to suck on those lips that must taste like wine. He was so close but cautious, giving her the chance to push him away if she wanted to. She wanted him to close the distance and he was right there, their breaths mingling, feeling each other’s reaction to the other’s body. It was intense. But in an instant, their focus was shattered by the shrill of Oliver’s cell phone. His eyes lifted from her lips to her eyes, only centimeters from her face. The intensity between them automatically came back despite the distraction, but he broke it with a sigh because his phone would not stop ringing.

 

It was Diggle. And he wanted Oliver and Felicity to turn to channel 4 news, _now_. Felicity came beside him when he explained as he flipped to the correct channel to hear the reporter saying,

 

**“The body of the young Jane Doe recovered four months ago has been identified as 23 year-old Kelsey Shail of Starling City. Apparently she was studying at MIT before she disappeared 3 years ago. MIT Director Taylor has issued a memorial service to honor the fellow student who was said to have a bright future ahead of her. The service will be held on campus this Sunday at one pm. In other news…”**

Oliver’s heart sank. Could this situation get any worse for Felicity? _Felicity_. He turned to see her frozen in place, still staring at the TV. He reached out to grab her elbow and she responded by grabbing his forearm. He truly didn’t know what to say, but he steered her to sit on the couch behind them and took her hand in support. She held it without a second thought. He was about to say something when she spoke softly, “They want me to cover up her murder. It all makes sense now.”  
  
Oliver knitted his eyebrows in confusion. It still didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. “Felicity-” She interrupted him when her watery eyes landed on his, “Oliver her death leads to questions. Which means that Deacons and Coates had to have been involved or been associated to someone involved in her rape, otherwise they wouldn’t have put the pieces all together.” He nodded his head, still trying to catch up to her angle. She continued, “They wouldn’t have known I was one of few people at MIT who could have the ability to hack into Taylor’s bank account. Kelsey and I were attached at the hip back then, combine that with rumors of a student’s rape cover up and Taylor’s mysteriously drained bank account, it’s possible someone connected the dots.”

 

“But why murder her?” Oliver asked. Felicity looked at him, holding back the tears he knew were just about to escape her control, “I don’t know, but I’ll find out.” Oliver gently cupped her cheek and swiped the tear that left her eye while squeezing her hand with his other, “ _We_. _We_ will find out Felicity.” She couldn’t help but smile and break her sad visage in relief. Oliver tucked her into his side then, rubbing her arm of its goose bumps.

 

Oliver didn’t realize Felicity fell asleep, until he felt her completely relax on his side, her steady breath against his neck. He didn’t want to wake her but knew she had to get a good nights’ rest, so he slid his arm underneath her knees and kept her trunk close to his chest, her face still in the crook of his neck. He was on his way up the stairs when he heard it. It was so very minute, but it was there. Then there was a slight jiggle. The front door. Dig was the only one with a key, and he didn’t say anything about coming over tonight. Oliver instantly tensed. On cue Felicity woke up and felt his tense body, he wasn’t moving, they were on the steps and it looked like he was listening to something. She gently turned his face to her, her eyes questioning his uncertain ones when the front door burst open.

 

At the mouth of the door to Oliver’s penthouse stood Deacons with a creepy smile. Oliver put Felicity down and pushed her behind him with his hand on her hip. “I’m done flirtin’ Queen! Gimme, gimme.”

 

* * *

He had a gun fixed in Oliver’s direction. She felt his hand gripping her hip tighten and pushed her behind him completely to shelter her with his body. “You’re not taking her anywhere.” His voice was low but steely; she swore he growled it out. “Aw, ain’t that cute! I think your knight and shining armor has feelings for you sweetheart.” Felicity shivered, he was listening to their conversation before he came in. She looked to Oliver, but didn’t think he realized, too focused on the gun pointed in their direction. Deacons approached them, leaving the front door open as if he wouldn’t take long. Oliver pushed Felicity back and they hit the wall. The stairs for the second level were to their right, “Felicity! Run!” But she couldn’t, she froze because she didn’t want to leave him. “Felicity!” Oliver really growled that time.

 

“Coates is up there waiting for her Queen, either way… she’s mine!” Then a shot rang through the air. And she was falling backwards. _Oliver_. Oliver’s weight hit her like a truck. She was against the wall while he was sprawled out against her trunk. She screamed. She saw the blood pooling high up by his shoulder. All she could think about was needing to stop the bleeding. She scooted from underneath him, and immediately put pressure on his shoulder. He grunted in pain at her touch and it jarred him awake. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness. “Oliver! You’re gonna be okay!” she said, her vision blurred with unshed tears. She saw it reflected in his eyes then. The uncertainty that floated between them… he wasn’t going to be able to protect her tonight.  
  
She felt a chill settle in her stomach when she felt his breath against her ear, “I really don’t think he’s going to be okay, hun.” _Deacons_. She went to elbow him in the face when he grabbed her and twisted her body so she was lying next to Oliver’s unmoving body, his eyes now closed. He trapped her body on the floor by sitting on her stomach, knees on either side of her. “Coates! Get down here and help me put on a little show!” Felicity screamed and twisted and slapped with all her might, but she couldn’t do anything. She was helpless. Coates was down the stairs and next to Oliver’s body in a second. “Wake the fucker up. I want him to see,” said Jake.

 

Oliver’s growl was relief to her thunderous heart. Coates grabbed Oliver and put his back against the wall, still fingering his shoulder to keep him alert. He was breathing hard from the pain. When he set eyes on her he forced all of the energy he had left and stood up about to deck Deacons in the jaw when Coates yanked him backwards putting him in a full nelson, on his knees. His guttural grunt of pain was a stab in Felicity’s heart. Deacons was laughing, infuriating Felicity, seeing a window of opportunity, she hammered her fist right in his crotch. He shouted in pain or surprise she didn’t know but he didn’t let her go; instead he slapped her hard across the face. “Fuck! She’s feisty, isn’t she Queen?” She jolted her hips up sending him off balance giving her enough time to turn her body over, stomach to the ground and reach for the gun he forgot about. Suddenly he was on her and she couldn’t move. She saw him grab the gun and he must of put it in his pants. He was enjoying this. “Let her go, NOW!” Oliver shouted.  
  
Deacons responded by laying on her body, sweeping her hair out and away from her shoulder, and licked her face. She yelped, trying to shake him off, but it was no use. She looked at Oliver and if looks could kill, Deacons would be so far in the ground right now. Then she felt his hands skim the sides of her breast and she closed her eyes tight. He bit her ear and laughed when Oliver shouted, “Don’t you dare!” She heard Oliver’s growl of pain, more fierce than before, she looked to see and Coates pulled on his shoulder as she heard a pop. Coates must have dislocated his shoulder. She yelled and screamed and kicked, and then she was being dragged on the floor as Deacons grabbed her legs in a vice-like grip. She looked to Oliver and their eyes locked. She couldn’t tell what they were saying to her, but he tried to push Coates away and he did, but before he could regain his balance, received a solid punch to the mouth and a couple kicks in the stomach. Deacons grabbed her stomach from the floor and pulled her away from him. From Oliver. The last image she had of him, he was on the ground, bloodied, with his eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

She was warm. Comfortable. Sleepy but content. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn’t recognize. She got off the bed she was laying on to look at herself in the mirror standing across the room. She was startled by her reflection. She didn’t feel the way she looked. She had a massive bruise across her face, her cheek to her jaw swollen and blue. She brought her hand up to feel it, to see if it hurt as bad as it looked. The moment she touched it, she didn’t feel a thing. This was very strange. She sat down on the bed trying her best to remember how she would have even gotten such a bruise in the first place. That’s when it all came flooding back to her all at once. Her chest constricted at the memories she was seeing play out before her. She gasped. _Oliver_. She was panicking one second but then completely calm the next. She was relieved because it stopped a major panic attack she knew was coming, but she couldn’t figure out how she did it. She stood up; knowing she was no longer in his penthouse, knowing she was being held captive, and knowing she needed to get out. Her mind was telling her danger, but she didn’t feel its insistence. Strange. She noticed the unopened water bottle on her nightstand and chugged it like her life depended on it. She was so thirsty. It helped her gain a little clarity and energy as it settled through her system. She needed to get out.

 

She opened the door and found a hallway to her left and a living room to her right. She entered the living room quietly and spotted the kitchen and the door. She realized she had no shoes on and realized she was wearing a nightgown. It wasn’t hers either. She started to feel that panic that she suppressed earlier rise in her throat. This was bad. She was trying to convince herself this was a bad situation, and deep down she knew it, but she was having a hard time feeling the conviction of those thoughts. What was happening to her? Where was she? Is Oliver okay? Water started to build in her eyes, blurring her vision. _Get out_. _Get out_. _Just get out_. She tiptoed to the door and had her hand on the doorknob. A laugh rang out in the silence. “You must be pretty strong if you can fight those drugs I gave ya, sweetheart.” _Jake_. She knew it was Jake. But she didn’t turn around and find out because now she knew the drugs were suppressing what she was truly feeling. She yanked the door open and took three large steps onto a porch before she was pulled back, an arm around her waist, freedom zooming out from vision and shut out completely when the door closed.

 

She was being pulled further into the house and she could barely resist. Those were some drugs. He plopped her on a chair and tied her to it. Coates sitting across from her, his desk in between them. Answers. She needed answers. So without giving anyone a chance she said, “No.” Coates and Deacons exchanged a look and both chuckled. Coates said, “You are in no position to bargain with us.” Felicity started to feel the remaining effects of the drugs wear off because she felt like she had control of her thoughts. “Am I not? You want to utilize my skills with technology to your advantage, do you not? I know what you want from me, what I can’t figure out is what your leverage is?” Jake laughed, “And the sass is back!” He stood in front of her chair, bent down and grabbed her chin directing it to her left where she saw a door open and Isabel tied to a bed crying and frightened. Felicity gasped and cried out to Isabel. She saw Isabel look up to see her and screamed her name. “Felicity? Help, Felicity, help me!” Before she could respond the door shut and she could no longer hear Isabel. Jake made her face him and said, “Now Felicity, this is the thing. Some of our best customers are going to be coming around and taking their pleasure however they’d like. She’ll become pregnant and then we’ll eventually have to tie up loose ends. Do you see where I’m going with this?”  
  
Felicity could not believe her ears and when she figured out what he meant without having to say anything, Jake smiled with delight, kissed her cheek and said, “You got it!” He looked back at Coates and said, “I think she figured it out pal!” He turned back to her, “So this is what you’re going to do. You’re going to help us out by creating a secure network of sites where people can pay online-anonymously-of coarse to pay for the sex or the aftermath-

“-And if I don’t?” Felicity said angrily. Deacons got serious real quick and came centimetres from her face with an angry stare, “If you don’t, Isabel’s going to be real sore in the morning.”


End file.
